


A Sunday Kind of Love

by xychedelics



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/pseuds/xychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU || On a chance encounter, Therese Belivet finally meets Carol Aird, the woman whom she frequently sees and is constantly intrigued by in her neighborhood coffee shop. They both gradually realize that their fascination for each other go beyond their usual Sunday afternoon contemplation on love and life shared over cups of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. did you love well what very soon you left?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a certain article I’ve read about skipping small talk and getting into “big talks” to have stronger connections during first meetings. 
> 
> Title comes from an Etta James song :)

Around West 20th Street was a quaint coffee shop called _Kaffeeklatsch_. It was a place that Carol Aird frequented every Sunday afternoon when her heart’s only desire was to enjoy a warm cup of the city’s best espresso (according to her) while immersing herself on every metaphor of a poetry book from her extensive collection of literature. Sundays were something that she always looked forward to, not because the rest of the week seemed like an endless stream of consistency for her, but Sundays, she said, carried a certain feeling that time had promised to stand still with grace even for just a while; it allowed for one to bask in that impending, craved moment as if the rest of the week had been a drought and in this very day came rain.

The fickle October skies hovered above the city with concrete-colored clouds lurking in the corners. It was 2:42 in the afternoon when Carol checked her phone to see if her friend, Abby had responded to her messages. To her dismay, no notifications showed up on her screen. Abby was supposed to meet her at _‘klatsch_ for more than an hour ago, yet here she was sitting alone by the window overlooking the intersection of a crowded street. Amidst the noise and the chatter that enveloped the place, she continued reading her book as she took a sip from her second cup of coffee.

* * *

 

She shouldn’t have come here. That was the thought running through Therese’s mind. The shop was packed with people today. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room for an empty seat but there seemed to be none. Therese lived in an apartment a couple of blocks away from the cafe. She was a regular of the shop. The baristas immediately knew her order: a latte with an extra shot (and they added more whipped cream because they knew she loved it). Of all the places in New York City, she had to grab her cup of latte here in one their busiest hours. Why can’t she just go to another coffee shop? After all, she always gets her coffee fix here when she’s on her way to her work during weekdays. Why not try and discover new ones? She sighed to herself, but with a glimpse of the beautiful blonde sitting alone by the corner, she knew why.

The gorgeous blonde woman came often at _Kaffeeklatsch._ Therese knew this because the tall and slender would sometimes sit at her favorite spot. She was always left with consternation on not getting to sit on the corner where she could get a vantage point of both the shop and the street adjacent to it. She liked to watch people from that spot--well, not in a creepy way. When she developed a fondness for photography, a friend once told her that she should be more interested in humans--again, not in a creepy way. From then on, she wanted to capture those raw moments in people when time seemed to stand still for them--their thoughts unmasked and immortalized in photographs. Therese's constant sighting of the woman eventually led to a kind of attraction.

No, it was not attraction, she believed.

That seemed a bit off...

Intrigue might be a better word for it.

Therese recalled the times she had seen her. The blonde was always well-dressed, and her lips, rouged with a sort of Hollywood red. When she wasn't alone and consumed in her reading, she was sometimes with a friend whom she seemed to have a good laugh with. There was one time she had a little girl with her though. A niece? A daughter perhaps? Therese wondered.

Therese was intrigued by the woman who carried herself with distinct grace and poise. Her movements, it seemed to her, were so swift and deft-- the way she brushed her blonde hair away from her face, the manner in which her tapered fingers leaped through her book, how she cupped her hand on her beverage. There was some inexplicable, hypnotic thing that made Therese want to immortalize the woman in photos, the muse in her mind’s eye.

* * *

 

After getting her drink from the counter, she once again carefully scanned the room for unoccupied seats. There was one empty seat beside a group of loud college students but that certainly won’t do. The other one was a seat across the blonde woman. It was the obvious choice but she felt precarious. She had seen the woman very often, and it was indeed true that she wished to get to know her, but she hesitated.

The brunette sheepishly walked towards the table with her latte in hand.

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken?”

Carol looked up from her book and met the eyes of the younger woman. She pondered as to whether to give the seat to her or not. Her companion had not arrived, and she’s starting to believe that she never will.

“Seat’s all yours, darling.”

_Darling._

The endearment made Therese’s heart leap although it occurred to her that she might just be taking it out of context. Nevertheless, she couldn’t hide the smile that formed on her face.

_Darling._

She said it once in her mind again as she took a sip from her drink and gazed out in the busy street.

The woman’s voice was sultry but cordial. She was even more beautiful up-close, she thought to herself. An alluring air hung over her. Therese felt like a child every time she stole glances from the woman. She contemplated on starting a conversation-- perhaps something about the charming interiors of the shop? The boiseries and the constant jazz serenades bursting out from the vintage speakers? What about the weather? That’s always a conversation starter. Therese gave her companion one more look but she seemed too engrossed in her reading so she decided against having to be a bother. Instead, she brought out her phone and perused the photographs she had taken recently. One, a photo of her friend Dannie McElroy with a burning cigarette clenched between his teeth, and another, a photo of a busker playing her violin in Washington Square Park.  A thick whipped cream mustache formed on the top of her lip after she imbibed her coffee. Just as she was about to lick it, the woman looks up and catches her. She shook her head as a sly smile formed on her rouged lips. Therese felt the blood rushing through her cheeks as she wiped her mouth. She knew she couldn’t get herself to steal glances from the woman anymore.

* * *

 

Every now and then Carol would glance up at the brunette. She felt the unspoken words in between their silence with the way she found herself drifting off from her reading and being mesmerized with the young woman’s features. Her eyes were like a pair of emeralds drowned in so much life and burgeoning curiosity of the world. Her rosy cheeks radiated the jubilance of her youth. Her exquisite hands held anything within her reach with such gentleness. Her mouth, steadily pursed-- like she seemed to be the type of person so cautious with the words that flew out of them. Carol presumed the young woman to be too fixated on her phone to be able to notice her, but little did she know Therese’s heart was doing all sorts of somersaults from feeling a mixture of slight embarrassment from her whipped cream mustache and the ironic tension and eagerness to strike up a conversation with her. Carol turned to the final page. It contained her favorite verse from a poem.

“ _Did you love well what very soon you left?_ ” Carol unconsciously mouthed.

“Pardon me?” Therese suddenly looks up after having been pretentiously absorbed at a blurry photograph that she had mistakenly taken.

“It’s such a haunting line… It’s from this poem I’m reading, I mean.” Her eyes were still glued towards the book.

“Can you repeat the line?” She cleared her throat.

“Did you love well what very soon you left… Here it is.” Carol showed her the page and pointed at the very line. The younger woman’s eyes trailed the sonnet on the page with the book on her hands.

“I just think,” she began with a deep tone, “that one has never loved anything well when they decide to leave.” She takes a quick sip from her drink.

Therese was taken aback with the first conversation that she was having with her beautiful companion. She probably expected some small talk about the weather or the crowd or the drinks they were having, but not something as deep as this. She clasped her palms together as the words lingered within her.

“There are things in life you could be half-hearted about…” the woman continued, “but love, my dear, shouldn’t be one of it.”

Therese reflected on what she wanted to say in response, but she was left awestruck with what was happening. The woman right in front of her was beautiful and smart, and she gave such a fascinating aphorism (of all things) about love. She pursed her lips and read the line from the book once more. She felt her companion’s gaze on her, never straying away. She knew that as soon as she looked up and met her piercing eyes, she would be too stupefied to conjure up words.

“All of that’s true but,” Therese began, “it could be that one had already loved enough for that specific time, yet there is a possibility that one can even love better… in another time.” She finally glanced up at the pair of eyes she had evaded.  “No love is ever wasted.”

The older woman studied her face after she gave her retort.

“I like the way you think...” she pauses, “your name, my dear?”

“Therese Belivet. Uhm, Therese…” she stuttered.

"And you are?"

"Carol Aird. It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

“Likewise.” Therese's cheeks slightly flushed as their hands gently touched. She swore they lingered longer than usual.

"So Therese Belivet...” it rolled out of her tongue like honey. Therese couldn’t help but smile. She was starting to adore hearing her name through Carol’s rich yet enigmatic voice. They both snapped out from their seeming trance was when Carol’s phone suddenly started ringing.

“Excuse me. I’ll have to take this.”

Therese nodded.

The tall, slender woman hastily stepped out of the cafe. Therese observed her from the window. She couldn't scrutinize the conversation, but the vivacity that was quickly drained from Carol's face made her anxious. Her semblance changed when she returned to her seat. Her eyes averted Therese’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, Therese, but I’ll have to leave you now.” A panic-stricken Carol began, now with a shaky voice . “My daughter was in an accident.”

Therese leaped to her feet. She was in a loss of words. All she could muster up to say was, “I hope it’s not too serious.” She wanted to punch herself for how seemingly insensitive the words flew from her mouth. She meant well.

Carol hurriedly gathered all her belongings and proceeded to walk away. Her gait, she noticed, even in a moment of distress still had a tinge of elegance to it. Therese wasn’t sure if she was dizzy because of the caffeine kicking in or the abruptness of things.

But through the disarray, there’s this one thing that she clearly remembered when Carol left. She glanced back at Therese one last time when she passed through the door as if she still had something to say. Her eyes, apologetic yet yearning. The way she warmly looked into her was like a perfect photograph eternally ingrained in her mind. The young woman’s gaze followed her into the busy streets where she hailed a cab and slowly dissipated into the throng. It’s a stupid thing to want to savor the presence of a person, Therese told herself, but those moments came so rarely in life-- she felt completely overwhelmed and she knew there were words to what she’s feeling but she was left without anything to say. Everything happened quickly, but to her, it was as if time stood still. She broke herself from her reverie and took a deep breath. She glanced down the table and realized that she had not returned Carol’s book. A slight panic arose from her. She wanted to run after Carol and return it to her, but it was too late.

She sat down and composed herself. She took one quick swig from her drink before she flipped back to the page where the words still lingered within her.

_Did you love well what very soon you left?_


	2. a shelter from reality, a dip in her daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue was below an understatement to what Therese felt for Carol. In this chapter, our little gay puppy is plagued with constant daydreams about Carol. She daydreams too much. Someone send her Lesbian Life Alert because she has no chill. 
> 
> She finds a way to see Carol again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long overdue update. I had to finish my graduate school applications. Now that I got that out of the way, I can finally concentrate on my fics. To make it up to you guys: aside from the update, I made a fanmix to accompany the fic. The link will be provided at the end of the chapter. Thanks for waiting!

Monday. It was a beginning and an end.

Monday endured for a second yet Monday felt like a decade. Therese was coming home after a tiring workday. A certain melancholy hung over her as she walked past the coffee shop. The rust-colored corner cafe was now deserted compared to what it was yesterday. She stopped to peek out from the shop windows. Her friend Dannie was searching for something in the cherry-colored cupboards. He was the owner of the coffee shop and a long-time friend of Therese’s. Dannie had a boyish charm to him. He brushed his dark hair up and put his hat back on. Whenever he smiled, it was only on one side of his face-- like a mob boss with a cigar caught between his teeth. As soon as Therese entered, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastries enveloped her. Dannie turned around and saw her.

“Terry! The usual?” He was already taking a cup from the stacks. Therese waved him off.

“Nah. I’m just going to drop this book by.” She was searching for the book in her brown leather bag. She always had a lot of things inside it which made it hard for her to locate the book.

“Whose is it?” Dannie asked.

“Carol Aird. She was here last Sunday and she left it.” She finally found the book at the bottom of the bag, luckily with no folds or creases.

“Oh, Carol!” He took the book from her hands and studied it-- a painting of two pomegranates one of which was sliced in half was on the cover. _Love, Death, and the Changing of the Seasons_ it said _._

“Do you know her?” She tried to search his eyes but he was too engrossed in reading the blurbs at the back of the book.

“Tall, gorgeous blonde woman with glasses always deep in thought with a book? She comes here often.” Therese tried to stifle her excitement. Glasses? She wore glasses? She tried to imagine Carol wearing glasses. Was she really the woman Dannie was describing? Therese wanted to ask him what she knew about the woman but decided against it.

“Can you please give it to her then?”

“I will.” He hid the book under the counter. “You sure you don’t want a drink? On the house.”

“Thanks but I’ll come by tomorrow instead.”

“Ok. I’ll see you on Thursday, yeah?” Dannie gave a little salute.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Therese gave a nod and surveyed the room before she left. She had hoped to see the blonde woman sitting by her favorite spot, sipping a warm cup of coffee while reading another book, probably burrowed in thought over a line as simple as “you happened to me.”

Carol happened to Therese.

She happened to her as quickly as summer turned to fall, and as swiftly as the flowers on the ground below her turned to stars splattered over a blanket of the dim night autumn sky. Therese smiled as she mouthed Carol’s name as if it was a secret that she had the honor to keep. She had a blithe disregard for what one could possibly surmise as a schoolgirl crush. She continued her walk home and everything she passed seemed to remind her of the woman; the incandescent streetlights imitating the color of her blonde locks, and her lips, crimsoned like the leaves about to fall from the branches of an oak tree, and her piercing gray eyes pooled like concrete in a throng of strangers that passed her by. In the crowd, she saw a woman with a child. Her thoughts immediately recounted to Carol having mentioned her daughter. It dawned on her that the woman might actually be married. She was slightly marred by the idea of it.

Monday was like a distant lover, Therese thought, so full of promises, so full of hope, and yet when the end of the day came, the only thing that she was coming home to was a 1BD/1BA apartment —whitewashed walls, ceilings too high, and a queen-sized bed that never really knew what it felt like to wake up beside another.

* * *

Tuesday. It was of nothing and of everything.

Tuesday was nothing special. It was the kind of day that one had to find something to look forward to for it to be by any means significant. Although mindlessly drifting off to her daydreams while she and her companion waited for their bill, little did Carol know she had something to look forward to in the coming days. Abby insisted on having lunch with her this day to make up for being a no show last Sunday. She repeated her apologies to Carol like a broken record. It was nothing new for Carol who was used to her childhood friend’s terrible habit. Abby chose a bistro in Williamsburg that had a hearty Italian menu. As always, Abby was a quarter of an hour late, but Carol had all the world’s patience for her friend’s discordance.

“I’m thinking of heading somewhere a little less cold on winter. Winters here are excruciating.” Abby said while adjusting her seat.

“And where do you intend to go?”

“Somewhere south like Mexico or the Caribbean”

Carol laughed. “I know you’ll change your mind before this season ends.” Abby was the spontaneous type of person. Carol knew that very well. Best laid plans for her meant that she had to break them and run away with what her current whim suggested.

“And why is that?” There was hoarseness in Abby’s tone.

“You know why.” A sly smile appeared on her face. Abby just rolled her eyes in retort. She was very aware of her capriciousness but won’t admit to it.

“And what about you? Is Rindy spending with Christmas with you?”

Carol was silent for a moment. “I think she’ll be with Harge and his family. We haven’t talked about it yet. Besides, it’s still a month and a half away.” She wanted to digress. Harge would most likely have Rindy for Christmas since his family always put up a huge tree in their estate and Rindy adored it. He had also promised to get her a new bike. A bitterness swelled within Carol.

A mannequin-faced waitress finally came with their bill. The two women argued for a moment on who would take it up. Abby asserted to pay it since she was late today and Carol caved in. They left the bistro and headed to a gallery near the Hudson River. Abby wanted to see the exhibition of an up-and-coming artist that she heard of recently from a local tv program. As they drove down West 20th street, Carol caught a glimpse of _Kaffeeklatsch_. She was suddenly reminded of what happened last Sunday. She remembered the young brunette whom she had a short conversation with. Therese. What a wonderful name, she said to herself. She wondered where she was and if she would still see her again. There was something that intrigued her about Therese. Was it her awkwardness? Her meekness? A certain intellectual ardor perhaps?

Abby felt indifferent to the silence between them.

“You seem deep in thought.” She quickly glanced at her companion before taking another turn down the street. It took a while before her friend responded.

“It’s such a mundane thing, Abby” Carol began.

“What is?”

Carol had not mentioned Therese to Abby yet. Not now. She wanted to keep her a secret for a while. She was trying to look for coherent words to describe how she felt without having to say the young woman’s name. They stopped at a red light. Carol looked at the throng of people crossing the street as if she were searching for someone.

“To pine for something you hardly even know.”

Tuesday was like a matinee show, Carol thought, something that was all together similar to the other performances but oddly left someone with a feeling of overwhelming restlessness. Performances were for the night. Actors felt more vivid in the night. What a strange sensation it is, she pondered, to let one’s imagination run naked in the middle of the day.

* * *

Wednesday. It was the presence in the absence.

Wednesday was something seemingly foregone, forgotten-- in the middle, all too easily buried in the chaos of other things. In the afternoon, Carol dropped by the cafe for a cup of espresso. She had half an hour to kill before she would pick up Rindy from school. The weather was fairly warm today so she sat at one of the oak chairs in the storefront. Outside, the sun shone and a slight breeze lightly caressed her face. She rested her chin on her hand and studied the people coming and going. All who seemed too bleak for her, too sustained with routines. She would sometimes peek inside the cafe hoping Therese might come by. She was convinced that the chances of seeing her were pretty slim though.

Dannie came out from the backroom bringing along with him a fresh batch of croissants. As he was carefully putting each on the display, he saw Carol about to leave. After stowing away the tray, he took the book underneath the counter and ran outside.

“Hey, Carol!”

“Hi!” Carol gave him a smile before stubbing her cigarette.

“Therese left this for you a couple of days ago.” Dannie handed the book to Carol.

“Oh, I hardly remember having left this book! Thank you. Will you extend my gratitude to her… if she ever comes by?”

“Sure.”

Carol thoughtlessly shoved the book in her bag. She checked the time and bid farewell to Dannie.

Wednesday seemed to be the most innocuous of days, Carol assumed, but the most innocuous of things can also be ironically the most fatal. An ember could die or live, but if it chooses the latter, it can ignite a fire.

* * *

Thursday. It was almost, but not quite.

Thursday was a like a hovering grey cloud that no one would have probably predicted to come after basking for days under the radiance of a calm sun. The dreary sky called up bets whether it would rain or not. Therese, taking her chances, did not bring an umbrella that day. It was seven in the evening. She had just finished work but she was already running late. She had to get to Dannie’s place for his brother Phil’s surprise party. Phil finally returned to New York after having his play incarnated in a theater in London for two seasons. Therese ran for her life under the gust of winds and the torrential downpour. She bumped into strangers while cursing furiously as her favorite leather jacket was inevitably doused in the rain. Therese ran four flights of stairs before she reached Dannie’s place. He had a surprised look when he opened the door to see a completely drenched woman. Therese was squeezing out the water from her hair.

“I’m here!” she announced smiling rather abashedly to Dannie.

It turns out that Therese was the surprise in the party.

Dannie lent her clothes that were altogether too loose for her. She wore charcoal sweatpants and a purple NYU shirt. She mourned her leather jacket while damping a dry towel on to it.

“Come out!” Dannie peeked from the door.

“What?” Therese didn’t turn around. She continued wiping her jacket.

“You should come out. Phil wants to see you.”

Therese rolled her eyes and followed Dannie to the kitchen. His apartment was filled with unfamiliar faces. Most were probably Phil’s friends. Phil was chatting with a bunch of guys when they approached him.

“Terry! What a surprise!” Phil had a hearty laugh. “Dannie told me you ran through the rain to get here. Haven’t changed a bit, haven’t you?” He gave her a hug and handed her a can of cold beer. They made small talk until eventually another friend of his whom he met in Washington chimed in. Therese tried to find Dannie to ask if Carol had received the book already. She found him in the living room taking a slice of pizza.

“Dan, did Carol pick up the book?”

“She did. Just yesterday.” He spoke with a mouthful and gave Therese a slice too.

“Did she say anything?” she might have said it a little too eagerly.

“Nothing in particular. She just wanted to thank you.”

“Oh…” she took a sip from her beer and nodded. Therese was going to say something else but decided against it.

“Is there anything else?” Dannie added.

Therese stayed hush for a while. She thought about all the things she wanted to tell him, wanted to ask about Carol. Did she smile when she got the book? Did she scan the book and saw the note she had inserted in it?

She shook her head, a delayed reaction.  

Thursday was a waxing October moon, Therese thought. As a child, she believed that there were days that the moon completely disappeared, probably flung to a different part of space. The new moon, which she would later on understand, gazed up from the highs waiting to be recognized, slowly but surely taking form in the coming nights.

* * *

Friday. It was an end and a beginning.

Friday was the final sigh. Nothing more. Carol had just finished helping Rindy clean up. It was quarter to nine in the evening. She browsed her bookshelf for her nightly reading with her daughter. A book toppled down to the floor as she grabbed one of Rindy’s favorites, “Matilda.” Carol walked over and picked up the book on the floor. It was the one that Therese had returned. A small note was peeping on the corner of it. Written on the piece of paper was:

_You left too soon._

_Did you love well what very soon you left? :)_

_Therese Belivet_

_917-178-4335_

Carol beamed at the young woman’s humor and boldness. She grabbed her phone and called Therese. She was a bit hesitant at first. There were four rings before she eventually picked up.

“Hello?” A soft voice came on the other line, someone who seemed exhausted.

“Therese?”

“Yes? May I know who this is?” Therese very well knew who it was. Her heart leaped.

“This is Carol. Carol Aird from the coffee shop. I hope I didn’t catch you in a wrong time.”

“No. I’m actually doing nothing right now.” Therese was cleaning the filters and lenses of her camera. She almost dropped her telephoto lenses when she realized it was Carol. She cursed under her breath and hoped the woman in the other line didn’t hear her. She didn’t.

“I would like to thank you for returning my book,” Carol randomly flipped through the pages checking if there were other notes that Therese had inserted, “and the note you inserted?” Carol was inevitably smiling, Therese started to blush. A part of her regrets having written the first two lines instead of just writing her name and number.

“Oh, it was nothing. How’s your daughter?” She digressed.

“She broke her arm while she was playing with her cousins, but she’s doing fine now.”

“I’m glad she’s ok.” Silence ensued for a while. Therese’s heart was racing fast. The throbbing felt so strong as if the person on the other line could hear it. She wanted to say something but couldn’t get herself to. What should they talk about? The book? Her daughter? Is she married? How she could only think about her for the past few days? She couldn't get herself together.

“I’m sorry for cutting our conversation last time. I would like to know if… you would perhaps want to have coffee with me on Sunday at the _‘klatsch_?”

Was there any other answer to this? Therese would finally get to see Carol.

“I would love to.” She tried to stifle her excitement.

“Does 2pm sound alright?”

“Yes. That would be fine.”

Suddenly, Rindy came into Carol’s bedroom asking her mommy to read her a story. Therese could hear her over the phone.

“I’ll see you then. Goodnight, darling.” Carol spoke gently.

 _Darling._ Therese was once again swooning. Carol would’ve called her any term of endearment she wished and Therese would always be left swept away, grinning and her cheeks blushing. She was glad Carol couldn’t see her in that state.

“Goodnight.”

The call ended. 

* * *

Saturday. It was the chaos and the calm.

Saturday was like a 12-hour plane ride finally touching down, a stunning view of the city’s skyline and the last descent that still heaved one’s lungs.  It was a long stretch to home, but not quite there yet. Therese woke up to the rain heavily pouring down like little fists knocking on her bedroom window. It was a cold morning. She lingered in bed for a while, savoring the pent up warmth under her blankets. How pleasant it was to fantasize of Carol curled up and warm in bed beside her--the older woman’s arms wrapped around her dainty body. How amazing it would be if all of that could be real, she thought. She finally got up and fixed herself some tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she put on some music. Even with the crooning of Etta James and the accompaniment of the rain trickling down, the room felt completely empty. Therese pondered: was it even possible for one’s loneliness to echo within a space? If it was, this was it. This was how loneliness sounded, she assumed. When the kettle let out a squealing sound, she poured herself a cup and added milk. Her mind drifted elsewhere to Carol. It was her. It was incessantly her. She imagined Carol being in her space, sipping coffee by the kitchen counter or putting another record in the phonograph. Therese painted scenarios in her imagination. It resounded through her space like a real estate ad: 1BD/1BA--whitewashed walls, high ceilings, a room with a view— Carol, she had said in her mind, if you were here, the best view in the room would be you.

Saturday was lust, Therese thought, lingering on the leaves that were like confetti brightly covering the sidewalk as she looked outside her window. If lust was a Saturday, then what was love? She knew the leaves would still get deeper with colors of warm tangerines and scarlet reds parading in the streets of her neighborhood. She won’t get tired being in awe of the plethora of carmine that would soon befall the weeks. She couldn’t wait until all of them changed. The leaves, they were not promised tomorrows, but Therese was.  
And Therese was going to see Carol tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for the Coffee Shop AU playlist:  
> http://theresebelivetsgayhat.tumblr.com/post/138758917961/carol-coffee-shop-au-a-sunday-kind-of-love-fanmix
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and comments are very well appreciated! :)


	3. fall towards you, a passionate gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese finally meets with Carol during a rainy Sunday (or should I say Sungay?). At first, things didn't go according to plan but then the magic of rain stirs something between the two.
> 
> This chapter is a springboard to so much gayness for the next one. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Kats for pushing me to do an update :)

Sunday.

Sunday was magic.

Six-year old Therese used to believe in magic. She believed in things appearing and disappearing in sight, objects being moved through one’s power of mind, and how some very few special people can read what another person was thinking of. Therese wondered how people had this ability. Was it always in them or did they acquire it through some otherworldly means? It boggled her so much. She too wanted to possess some magic in her. But Therese grew up and eventually understood that none of her assumptions were true. The kind of magic she thought existed was a hoax, but she did however found another kind of magic that was always inherent to the one whom possessed it. She found out that the world possessed so much magic. There was the same sun that rose when she awoke and the same sun that painted the sky in lilac before the night would tuck her in. It was in the silence and calm she could find underneath the shade of the tree with the sunlight filtering through the leaves or her glistening eyes when she could see partitions of constellations amidst the New York skyline. It made her want to keep those magical moments forever ingrained in her mind yet she wanted something tangible, so she fell in love with photography. She fell more in love with the world through photography.

Sunday was like a still life photograph framed and hung on the foyer along with a bunch of other family photographs. It was perennially there yet no one noticed it. No one paid attention to it because time was always of the essence. Everyone rushed to go somewhere, and then everyone craved to lie down in bed. Whoever took that photograph must have thought there was a burst of genius in them to have caught that wonderful moment and immortalize it. Would other people think the same? Or would it be just an another ornament fading from a distance? But there are days when one would just suddenly stop and look at that photograph as if it was urged to stay in the moment and delight in it.

Sunday.

It was bittersweet for most people. Yes, it was a stand still moment but it plagued their minds that tomorrow would be the long winding start that was all too filled with routine, another week that longed for an end. It usually pestered people’s minds. It hindered them from relishing the day to the point that they cannot fully perceive the piece of calm that should have dawned upon them at that moment. This was usually the case for Therese but not anymore. _It’s beautiful_ , Therese said to herself while taking in the sight of the rain falling with the golden leaves, _when one had something (someone) to look forward to._

* * *

 

It was a quarter past ten when Therese had woken up to the gentle tapping of rain on her bedroom window once again. Although she had hoped that it would be a warmer day, she’d take any kind of day just as long as she got to see Carol. _Finally,_ she thought to herself. She heaved it like a sigh as if she was drowning for the whole week and today, the burden from her feet had unravelled and she could come up for air. It was raining for days, and it wouldn’t stop for another week. Therese planned to come earlier in the coffee shop. Whether it was because she wanted to be polite and keep her word that she’d be there by two in the afternoon or she just wanted to see how magnificent Carol would look when she appeared by the shop’s ebony French doors, the young woman obviously could not contain her excitement. She arrived at the _Kaffeeklatsch_ at quarter past one. The shop was deserted, contrary to how it was a week ago. Therese surveyed the room and she was glad that her favorite spot was vacant. She plopped her things in the corner stall before ordering a small beverage and pastry while waiting for the woman. Therese felt as if her nervousness radiated in the room no matter how empty the shop was. She assumed every innocuous stare thrown her way meant something--that they absolutely knew what she had in mind for the person she was waiting for. She started becoming oddly paranoid. How would she greet Carol? She asked herself. Should she have brought a gift for the woman? Maybe she should have. A bouquet of flowers? That’s too much. Perhaps she should have thought of buying her that beautiful pashmina shawl in the Union Square holiday market earlier this week when she had her photowalk? That didn’t sound like a good idea. It might not have matched the fashionable woman’s wardrobe. Did the shop offer some alcoholic beverages? She might need a shot of courage (or two). Therese wanted to slap herself because she was being too irrational. She knew she’d be fine.

The clock struck ten past two but Carol wasn’t there yet. Carol didn’t seem like the person who would come in late during appointments. Therese’s paranoia toned down to anxiety--but it was still unjustified. She should have just ordered a non-caffeinated drink, she thought. She couldn’t stop her leg from jittering. It wasn’t because of the cold weather. She was just too nervous. She distracted herself by watching the passersby, all seemingly hopeless in the midst of an incredible downpour of rain. The sleeves of their jackets and coats dampened by the rain, and puddles making splashes towards the bottom hem of their pants. Therese was glad that she arrived there when it was just drizzling. She once again did not bring an umbrella. Her stubborn self wanted to enjoy the gentle trickles of light rain on her way to the cafe. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. It was a message from Carol saying that she was almost near the coffee shop, she was just letting the rain subside for a while. Therese immediately felt relieved. She thought the woman had forgotten about their meeting.    

Carol finally arrived almost three in the afternoon. The coffee shop door opened and there stood a blonde woman in a rather disarray. Carol looked less than immaculate to what Therese would have imagined. Her coat was drenched in the rain. She looked distressed as she tried to wrap her dripping umbrella with a plastic bag and patted her forehead and hands with her handkerchief. The brunette stood up and Carol immediately saw her and gave her a big bright smile. It was astounding how one bad day could instantaneously turn around with the sight of Therese, Carol thought.

“I’m sorry for coming in late,” she said as she walked towards Therese.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you ok?” the young woman touched Carol’s damp arm.

“I’m fine. I’m just…” The woman looked out of breath. “I’m sorry. I need to take a seat.” Both of them sat down. Carol took off her wet trench coat, revealing her in a black tartan jumpsuit and an off-white blouse--which also happened to be dank. Therese felt stupid just staring at the woman as she tried to pat herself dry. _Do something, you idiot,_ she said in her mind.

“You must be cold. Here,” Therese hurriedly took off her brown tweed coat and offered it to Carol, “take mine.”

The older woman hesitated at first but Therese still insisted.

“You’ll get sick if you keep on wearing that damp blouse. Please do take it.” Therese was surprised at how she sounded offering her jacket to the woman.

“Thank you, dear. I’ll just change in the washroom. Can you please order a drink and bread for me while we wait?” Carol asked as she stood up.

“What would you like?”

Carol pondered for a moment. “A pot of black tea and a french toast.”

The thought of Carol wanting a decadent french toast in a rainy afternoon made Therese smile. If there was group of people you had to have in your life, she thought, it would have to be those kind of people who would eat breakfast food in any time of the day. Therese was unaware that she was lingering on Carol.

“Is there anything else you’d like to say?” Carol asked.  

“No. No. I’m just going to… get your stuff now. I mean…” Therese was pointing at the counter, “yeah…”

Carol shot Therese a wink as she headed for the washroom.

Carol emerged a few minutes later. The brunette was there gazing out into the streets. Carol’s heaping pot of tea and plate of toast was already on the table. She had a whiff of Therese’s perfume as she adjusted the young woman’s jacket on herself. It smelled fresh with notes of musk and florals. Carol had the urge to sniff the lapels but decided against it since the owner of the jacket was now gazing at her.

“I didn’t know it was going to rain so hard this afternoon. The weather reports were inaccurate. The rain was just too strong. If I had known, I would’ve borrowed my friend’s car. It was difficult to get a cab too. How did you get here intact?” Carol asked as she plopped herself on her seat.

“I live a couple of blocks away from here. It was only drizzling when I got out.”

“Is that so? I deeply apologize for being late. I had to drop my daughter off at Tribeca to see her father.”

“Oh…” Carol sensed the slight hint of daunt in Therese’s voice and she wanted to address that.

“My ex-husband gets to see Rindy during weekends.” Carol took out her phone and showed Therese a photo of Rindy. The little girl had shoulder length blonde hair and gray eyes just like her mom. She had a big bright smile showing off her missing front tooth. On the photo, Rindy was plunked on the floor playing with a Rey Star Wars action figure.

“She looks just like you. She’s beautiful.” Therese said as she glanced from the screen and then to her companion.

Carol felt the surge of warmth on her face. Certainly, she had gotten that compliment a lot of times before, but why was she flushed from the simple and indirect words of Therese now? She took a sip from her drink and her companion averted her gaze from her.

“She’s a wonderful young girl.” Carol said.

Therese returned Carol’s phone and she bit on her cinnamon roll stifling a smile that felt like a home run. She knew Carol was blushing.

* * *

 

Therese felt a little bit intrusive watching Carol’s subtle movements. She wanted to know how the woman made her tea. She tipped the bottom of the pot and filled three quarters through her cup. Half a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of milk was enough to make a rich dark caramel color swirl in her cup. She would remember this, Therese told herself.

“So, what do you do, Therese?”

The brunette sat up straight and deterred her eyes from Carol’s dainty hands.  

“I’m a digital imaging specialist.”

“That’s something a bit off my field considering my age,” The older woman laughed at herself. “What exactly does that job entail you?”

“I just edit photos for a bunch of startup websites and apps.”

“Do you enjoy it?” Carol asked while taking a sip of her drink.

Therese wavered on her answer.

“It pays the bills.”

Carol giggles and senses Therese’s hesitance.

“But?”

Therese looked out into the streets and back to her hands cupping her stale drink. A faint half-smile lined through her angelic face. Carol adored the young woman’s sheepishness.  
“But I have other passions.” She finally answered.

“Tell me about these other passions you have.” Carol beamed at her.  
“Well, for one, I’d like to be the person taking the photographs instead of editing them or trying to fit them in some sort of uniformity.” Therese lit up and Carol had noticed.

“I bought National Geographic magazines in thrift stores when I was younger and I adored each of the photographs. It’s like falling in love with the world over and over again but through the perspective of someone else.”

Carol nodded and she allowed the brunette to speak more.

“I have some photos I took that I’m really proud of.” Therese took out her phone and proceeded to show photos that she had taken.

“I still shoot in film and develop the photos on my own," she explains. "In this sort of series, let’s call it that way” Therese giggled. She sounded as if she indeed was an artist.  “I wanted to obscure surface and depth after a downpour of rain and double exposed them to create a different story.” Therese presented a series of photos with silhouettes of people roaming around New York at night with the exposure only emanating from the city’s neon lights, creating a dramatic colorful mist around the individuals. The double exposed effect created serendipitous results.

“There’s a melancholy that hangs after it rains at night, don’t you think? In the photographs, those scenes are muted and the melancholy I was talking about is ingrained in the shots. The two different shots put into one then creates the illusion that the individuals featured in them would meet.”

Therese would have shrunk at the regal presence of Carol but she was talking about something she loved and her heart evidently gleamed. Carol felt it and she was in awestruck of the way Therese described the scenes she wanted to capture.

“These are incredible, Therese!” Carol reached out and touched the young woman’s hand. Therese felt Carol’s warmth cupping her hand and she wished their hands could remain like that a little longer.

“But sometimes I feel like I won’t make it, like photography is just something that has to remain as a hobby. There are plenty of photographers better than me.”

“No, dear. That’s not far-fetched at all.” The woman held her hand a little tighter. “You’re still young. You have all the time to prove yourself. Don't doubt what you have. You’ve plenty of time to let the rest of the world fall in love through your lenses.”

Therese adored the thought of that: letting the world fall in love through her craft.

“I actually got you something.” Carol let go of Therese hand and her heart sunk a little bit.  
“You didn’t have to.” Therese should’ve definitely got Carol something. She knew it!

“Did you like that book I was reading last week?”  
“I did.”

“You’ll like this one.”

Carol handed her a small navy blue book with the word “Desire, Imagination and the Space Between” imprinted in front. On the bottom right corner was her name.

_By Carol Aird._

“So…” Therese suggested as she took the book in her hands. _Could Carol be even more amazing?_ she thought to herself.

“So?”

Therese perused the pages of the book and stopped on a piece entitled _“Petrichor.”_

“You let the world fall in love with your words, don't you?”

* * *

 

The two women talked about their lives and passions as if they have known each other for a long time. Their whispers and giggles emanated through the cafe as if time and space had dissipated and they were the only ones left harboring the beauty in the calmness of rain. There were times when they both fell silent. Therese would steal glances at her companion who watched the unusual fury of the rain falling into New York City. The autumn leaves adored the wind as they flew aimlessly giving their fates in the hands of one they had waited for in all the seasons, and Carol sat there knowing she adored Therese as much as they did. She had waited for someone like Therese to come along. Sunday for Therese now was the ardor of Carol’s gray eyes masking the gloom. Therese couldn’t help but imagine her lips sinking into Carol’s like the cups of tea she was daintily consuming in concrete weather.

Time flew for the pair. It was six in the evening. Carol watched her companion gaze over the gloom hovering the city as she contemplated on the possibility of rain subsiding soon.

“The rain isn’t going to stop soon isn’t it?” Carol sighed. She would definitely have a hard time getting home.

“Would you like to head somewhere else?” Therese tried to search Carol’s face.

“In this kind of weather, I’d rather take refuge here for a while if you don't mind.”

Therese would say yes to anything that the woman pleased, but she had another thought in mind.

“Would you like to stay in my place for a while? I can show you more of my photos. I live just a few blocks from here.” Therese was surprised at her own boldness. “ And I can lend you more comfortable clothes.” She added.

Carol carefully thought of Therese’s proposition. A sly smile appeared on her lips.

“If so, let me cook dinner for you then.”

Soon, the pair was standing underneath the awning of the entrance of the coffee shop. Carol opened her huge black umbrella and Therese clung to the taller woman’s arm.

“On the count of three,” Carol said, “one… two…” and then the two were off to dash in the deserted paths. Therese took the lead and Carol followed. The two were laughing as they excused themselves from the few people walking by. They moved swiftly in the rain-slick avenue and splashed a couple of puddles along the way. As the rain poured heavily down, Carol caught glances of the young woman. Her laughter was a hearth that warmed even the coldest hearts. The background was a blur but Therese, in her memories, stood lucidly in her sight. Therese clung even tighter to Carol as the sound of rain got louder. They took a sharp right turn and finally arrived in front of Therese’s apartment a little bit breathless.

"If someone told me I'd be running around rain all day, I would tell them to go to hell," Carol finally spoke as Therese searched for keys, "...yet here we are." The two chuckled.

“I’m just going to get towels. I’ll be right back.” Therese rushed to her bedroom. She peeped out all of a sudden. “Make yourself at home.”

Carol moved towards the living room window as she studied Therese’s space. The place had an old school charm to it with the exposed brick and occasional white-washed walls. The young woman didn’t have a lot of furniture. She only had a black two-seater couch, a stained coffee table and a shelf full of vinyl records in her living space. On a corner was a small round table and two mismatched recovered chairs for her dining area. Carol leaned on the wall and looked at the top of the credenza. A pile of photographs sat there and she quickly scanned each one.

Therese reemerged and was about to hand Carol a towel and a change of clothes but the woman looked too preoccupied with the sight outside. She stood beside Carol in silence and watched the rain with her. Therese said that she thought the skies were absolutely most beautiful when showers trickle down and then cascade like rapids on the ground. Without having to say her concurrence in words, Carol knew what Therese meant.

The world was more beautiful in the rain.

Therese, in her mind, was drawn back to one of her early childhood memories. She was in third grade when she first learned about gravity. Gravity was magic, she thought. It proclaimed its dominance in nature-- in snow, hail, leaves, and rain... and what else was there? She remembered when rain came, she would extend her arms with her palms facing up catching all the raindrops she could get. She reveled in the feeling of a hundred raindrops pounding ever so lightly on her skin. There was indeed magic in the way her eyes glistened at the sight of rain turning into puddles beneath her feet and the way the sound of the rain goes from a crescendo to a breathtaking halt like a symphony. Therese snapped out of her daydream and gazed from the rain outside to the woman beside her. She paused, not noticing that she was lingering on a smile peering from the corner of Carol’s lips. The woman turned to Therese, tucked a loose tress away behind her ear and rested her hand on the young woman’s cheek. Therese touched Carol’s hand as she returned the smile and gazed Carol in the eye as if to say:

_the rain imitates how I‘m falling for you — intensely and inevitably._

 


	4. come away with me in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese obliges Carol to stay the night. The backdrop of an impassioned autumn rain continues to stir magic between the two with each reflecting on what home and love means to them (and what they could possibly mean to each other.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Norah Jones' "Come Away with Me" as you read this chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbjZPFBD6JU

What was it about the rain?

What spell does it cast upon the city when the gray skies rush in and there was nothing to do but let the mind get lost in the blurred yet seamless skyline? When the fog settled in, it compelled someone to whisper their thoughts to no one in particular but the void. Fragments of hopes and memories both good and bad come flashing like lightning out of nowhere. Everyone’s empty eyes seeking out answers through a rectangular pane as if they were waiting for a response through a letter that hasn’t arrived yet. The stillness met nothing but the ground where the raindrops fell and pooled. Melancholy rippled in the puddles of what seemed to be echoes of retorts from above as if maybe, just maybe someone knew and listened to what secrets minds bared.

What was it about the rain?

What fueled its ceaseless ways of stopping and starting all over again during a stormy night? It was like a wound-up music box with a tiny figurine waltzing, twirling until the music faded away. In a manner of speaking, rain was a bit like the human heart.

Restlessly pounding.

Profusely beating.

Skipping…

and for several seconds it could stop for that one breathtaking moment.

But it unabashedly prods again so vigorously as if it would throb out of one’s chest like a wild animal ready to break out from its cage.

What was it about the rain?

What made it ever so haunting, yet ever so beautiful that it made people want to be in love?

 _What was it about Therese?_ Carol thought.

The face of the moon was sunk deep into a sea of hazy clouds and the skies still roared with rain against the backdrop of a midnight blue. Carol Aird was still in Therese Belivet’s apartment; still compelled to hear the young woman’s thoughts, lend hers and get lost in each other’s beautiful minds. Every time they locked gazes or accidentally brush the other’s hand, Carol felt the shift in the atmosphere. Therese felt it too. After showing the thirty-seventh frame of another portfolio she was working on, Therese found herself boldly asking Carol:

“Would you like to stay the night?”

* * *

Against the warm incandescent light that permeated the room, Therese observed Carol sauntering around her apartment. The tall woman still looked exquisite in Therese’s gray plaid pajamas and cream knitted shirt. Carol had taken off her contact lenses and exchanged it for a pair of spectacles that framed her face splendidly. The older woman moved swiftly and with certainty like she had lived in that space for a such long time. Even in Carol’s modesty, Therese revered her as if she was a masterpiece fleshed out within her reach, within her touch. She wanted to wrap the woman in her arms and tell her she was beautiful over and over again.

Meanwhile, Carol was deep in thought. She was scouring Therese’s refrigerator and cupboards trying to figure out what she could fix for supper. Therese had told her that they could just order pizza, but Carol wanted to impress Therese with her cooking skills. There weren’t a lot of ingredients to work with. She wished they could have dropped by in a grocery nearby before they came to her place. The bachelorette living on her own probably ate much of her meals on the go. But luckily, she found a pack of uncooked pasta and bacon. She also had a half full carton of milk, some butter and some cheese. She turned to the young woman who unbeknownst to her was furtively stealing glances from her. Therese appeared to her as if she was just browsing records in her shelves.

“Therese?”

“Yeah?” The brunette looked to her direction.

“Does alfredo spaghetti and bacon sound good to you?” Carol asked with a goofy grin while holding up the packages of pasta and bacon.

Half and hour later, the room was shrouded with the aroma of a sumptuous meal.

“Do you cook, Therese?” Carol asked glancing at the brunette who was toasting pieces of bread.

“I sometimes do, but I’m not that good.”

“Come over here. Taste this.” Carol scooped up half a teaspoon of the alfredo sauce.

“It’s a bit hot so be careful.” She blew on it to cool it down as she drew the spoon close to Therese’s lips. Therese let the flavors invigorate her mouth. Carol eagerly awaited her reaction.

“How did you do that?” She was thoroughly impressed with Carol’s ingenuity to create a proper meal from the sparseness of ingredients. “It tastes so… heavenly.”

“I guess dinner is served then.” Carol declared with a heartened smirk, pleased to have astonished Therese.

The pair ate their supper in silence. She watched her companion and a smile lined her face. The young woman felt Carol’s gaze on her and suddenly felt very conscious.  
“You have something on your…” Carol reached out to the corner of the Therese’s mouth and wiped a few crumbs.

Therese blushed and gave a sheepish smile. The dimples that Carol adored showed ever so slightly.  Therese always wondered what would it be like to come home after every single tiring work day to someone you love. She gazed at the woman across her, and she knew what it would feel like.

* * *

After feasting on a wonderful meal, Carol scanned through Therese’s shelf while the young woman did the dishes. Therese had an extensive collection of jazz and blues records. Her collection consisted of all the greats--Ray Charles, Billie Holiday, Nina Simone, Ella Fitzgerald, B.B. King and so much more. Carol was delighted. From the corner of her eye, she saw a sliver of a canary yellow record jacket. She picked up an Etta James vinyl. The phonograph started crooning “A Sunday Kind of Love” and Carol sang along with it. Her voice pervaded the space and although it wasn’t as powerful as the original singer’s, Therese was allured. Her heart lit at the words as she quietly sang along as well:

_And I’d like to know, It’s more than love at first sight_

Therese glanced over at the crooner, and Carol was quick to give her wink. By the second verse, Carol was already beside her. She would teasingly draw her face towards Therese as if she were singing to her. Therese felt her cheeks become warmer. Carol’s sultry voice made her weak in the knees.

_I need a Sunday kind of love_

Therese wiped the last one of the plates, and Carol offered her hand to come and dance with her.

“Carol, I don’t dance…” It was a lie. Therese knew how to dance. She was just shy. She didn’t want to mess up in front of Carol.

“Oh come on, dear. Just give me your hand.” Carol placed the shorter woman’s hand on her shoulder and intertwined their fingers with their free hand. Carol guided their steps and Therese followed.  Slowly, the two women waltzed to the rhythm.

“You’re a natural, darling.” Carol whispered.

_And my arms need someone, someone to enfold_

Carol continually sang without taking her eyes off Therese. The younger woman could only giggle, but on the inside, she felt as if her heart was going to throb out of her chest.

_Love for all my life to have and to hold._

The wild animal that Therese called her heart could hardly be contained. She was afraid that Carol might hear it, but the sound it created was beating as loud and as fast as the rain.

* * *

Carol had fixed cups of hot cocoa while Therese was rummaging through her bedroom for something. She reappeared with a blanket and the book Carol had given her earlier that day. She teasingly swaddled Carol with the blanket before she sat close to the beautiful blonde. Therese let the calm and the sound of the rain calm their soul before she spoke.

“Can you read something for me?” the young woman asked.

Carol studied Therese’s hands as she clasped the book.

“I would love to. Do you have any requests?”

“Nothing in particular.”

Therese handed her the book and Carol flipped through the pages towards a piece at the latter parts.

“I wrote this poem in free form. No rhyme or structure. Just writing with blood in the spur of the moment,” Carol giggled. “I’m glad the publishers didn’t complain when I added it in the collection.”

Carol adjusted her glasses, took a generous sip from her cup and began reading. The rain outside accompanied Carol’s soothing voice.

 

_We carry our hearts_

_like suitcases shadowing our every track_

_while capriciously moving in vast territories_

_both familiar and uncharted;_

 

_I can see your heart tattered and bruised_

_from letting itself be carelessly held_

_by the hands of a spiteful other;_

_But in whims and in fates, it had landed on mine_

 

_Move no more, flee no more;_

_If you stay with me, here’s what I’ll do:_

_I’ll unpack your suitcase, hang your clothes with mine,_

_set aside your shoes, let your amenities mingle with mine_

 

_No longer will you constantly trouble_

_over finding a ticket to another destination;_

_For you are here with me,_

_You are home._

 

Therese hung on Carol’s every word and felt breathless as she mouthed the last two lines. It was true what they said, Therese thought, that people are at their most beautiful when you see passion emanating from their heart. Passion poured from Carol's words, and Therese was ready to bask in every sweetness and ache that came along with it.

“It’s brilliant,” Therese was simply taken aback with the poem and could not conjure the apt words. “I mean, saying that seems like an understatement but I really do love it.”

Carol mindlessly nodded and took another sip of her hot cocoa. The pair fell silent for a while as the music still gently crooned.

“Do you believe in true love?”

“Why do you ask?” Therese was startled at Carol’s question. The rain perhaps compelled the woman to ask such a thing. The woman offered her no explanation so Therese pondered on it for a while. Her companion was patient with her.

“I do believe in it. I’ve never felt it before, but it doesn’t mean that I won’t encounter it some time soon.” Therese lingered. “I guess it’s more about being hopeful that it really exists rather than being completely sure that there’s that ‘one special person’” she sounded a bit sarcastic, “waiting to meet you.”

Carol nodded and somehow agreed.

“Do you?” A challenge came from Therese. Carol rolled her eyes and sneered at her companion.

“When the world breaks your heart over and over again, it’s somehow difficult to believe in it-- ”

Therese was surprised at Carol’s answer. A poet in love with words, in love with the thought of love thought ironically. Her heart sunk a bit.

“It’s a tragic thing to watch what you once thought to be love turn into rubble. I was the one who demanded the divorce, but the separation still hurt. A part of me greatly worried for Rindy and wondered, what kind of place would she come to call home? The child's welfare becomes the utmost concern of a parent.”

Carol handed back the book to Therese.

“I felt lost in all the chaos. I lost myself." Carol paused. "I wrote that in the midst of the divorce proceedings. Things didn’t look so good. Harge, my ex-husband, and I started fighting for custody for Rindy. I took everything that belonged to me and left the place that we once called home. I felt like such a failure, so I wrote the things that I badly needed to hear from someone.”

Carol adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around her. She was a little bit in bliss being sheathed with the smell of Therese.

“It’s difficult to believe in it, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t. Like you said, it’s about being hopeful.” The pair exchanged smiles.

It was almost midnight and sleep had not dawned on them yet. Carol and Therese were caught in each other’s words. The hours seemingly flew and they felt as if they floated in the presence of one another. Therese fell for the way Carol’s sultry voice said her name and the thoughts that sprung out of her beautiful mind that left her speechless. She ached to be inside her mind, to be thought of as something beautifully by the one being she exalted the most. She wanted to mean something to Carol, to be that one thing that sets her desires in wildfire. She wanted to be the voice in Carol’s poem telling her: _you are here with me, you are home_.

* * *

The pair decided to finally call it a night.

“Therese,” Carol called out, “thank you for letting me stay.”

“It’s nothing. It’s a pleasure to have you around.”

Carol leaned in and gave a peck on Therese's cheek. Her dimples resurfaced to Carol's delight.

“You can take my bed. I’ll stay in the couch.” Therese took one of the pillows from the bed and began walking towards her living area.

“No. No, darling. The bed is big enough for the two of us.” Carol caught up and reached for Therese, her hold felt taut on the smaller woman.

“Stay here with me.”

The lights were turned off and the two lied on opposite ends of the bed. A cold hollow space was in between with their backs turned against each other. Therese lied there with her eyes searching the darkness listening to the pitter-pattering of the rain, listening to a Norah Jones record softly playing in the background because Carol had requested it. The memories of today flooded her mind. To think that just this morning, she was waking up alone in this same bed, and now, she came home with the woman she longed to wake up to. She turned to face Carol. Therese wanted to trace the curve of the woman’s body and have her near her. She crossed the hollow space between them. Carol felt Therese’s body warm on her back as the smaller woman slipped her arm across her waist. Therese was afraid that Carol might scoot further away, not pleased with what Therese was attempting. She felt her heart pulsating loudly.

Restlessly pounding.

Profusely beating.

Skipping…

and for several seconds it stopped for a breathtaking moment: Therese felt the warmth of Carol’s hand on her own, slowly entangling their fingers. Therese rested her head on Carol’s back and got a whiff of the woman’s scent mingling with hers. Carol rubbed the back of Therese’s hand with her thumb. A thousand emotions within Therese were softly burning, but none can ever burn brighter than the moment she felt Carol’s lips gently kiss the back of her hand. Carol was imprinted on her. The taller woman turned around to gaze at her with eyes illuminated by the light outside. Carol could only see Therese’s face through the minute light that the moon could muster tonight.

 _What was it about Therese_? Carol thought once more.

She looked at the pair of green eyes staring back at her, eyes that were bursting into life. The rain didn’t have anything to do with her perhaps realizing she was in love with the woman lying beside her nor the music in the background tenderly resounding the words: _come away with me and I'll never stop loving you_ . She drew her body closer to Therese as she kissed the young beauty’s forehead. She wanted to kiss Therese everywhere like the rain constantly sputtering outside that never knew where to fall, but the woman had to restrain herself. The rain, Carol knew, had also nothing to do with her urge to say mundane things. _I think I’m in love with you,_ she meant, but Carol softly spoke letting love drip in her tone instead:

“Goodnight, Therese.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I've been doing was teasing you guys with slow burn up until now so brace yourselves for Saturgay or Sungay night EST. There will be another update. ;)


	5. i could not want this any fragment more than i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Carol and Therese spent a 'magical' night together, the pair try to make sense of their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the poster I made for the fic:  
> http://theresebelivetsgayhat.tumblr.com/post/140600673881/a-sunday-kind-of-love-a-carol-coffee-shop-au

People said that time stopped for a person who was seeing the love of their life for the first time. Thousands of people, thousands of trains and thousands of cities-- suspended in the mercy of that single stunning moment. The rarity of it occurring would considerably be staggering in some sense. It was like waiting for a glimpse of Halley’s comet to pass in a clear midnight blue in one’s lifetime. What if someone could barely reach the age of three quarters of a century? What if in the night it was supposed to appear, the skies happened to be blanketed with miles and miles of thick mist? And what if someone couldn’t see it for a reason of triviality such as one lived on the wrong side of the world? Ah, now that’s the power of time and space. But from that point when one has found the love of their life, time would keep on standing still for brief periods when time felt like fateful moments would take place and insurge.

What was so special about time? What was so special about being in love that time sensed the necessity to stop for it? No one has a concrete answer for that. From the perspective of the outsider, there was absolutely nothing spectacular about what transpired in the trivial meeting of two people. Perhaps the meeting began with someone giving up their seat for someone else in the bus ride home, or a lost traveler in a foreign city when a concerned local tries to help them with directions, or an ounce of courage built up for weeks to finally talk to the object of one’s affections. Or perhaps, accidentally leaving a book in a coffee shop and having it returned by someone sharing the same intense passions in life. Ironically, it’s the most innocuous of things where the cathartic moments take place; a small ember that could fizzle down or set a whole forest ablaze. 

Life is a game, and occasionally, waiting could be a tactic employed. Although people were enforced to take situations into their own hands more often than not, time still had the upper hand. It would let things happen just as and when they have to.  _ In its right time,  _ they said. Time would stop indeed, but what people failed to say was time would seemingly cease to exist when that same love is reciprocated by their beloved. From grand confessions to spur of the moment glances that turn into passionate kisses, these gestures were seemingly simple yet earth-shattering recognitions of this truth:

that love (and everything from that point in their lives) would never be the same again.

* * *

**Monday**

**6:52 AM**

Carol’s woke up to the echoing sounds of the city streets. She heard cars rushing through the avenue, a distant police siren, and the chattering of people ready to begin their week. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced through Therese’s bedroom window. The skies still hovered in gray, and although it wasn’t raining yet, it certainly will some time in the day. Carol turned around to look at Therese. The brunette was still fast asleep. She basked on the sereneness of her companion. Carol wanted to remember everything--from the way the faint early morning light touches Therese’s cheekbones, to the rhythm of their breathing slowly becoming in sync. Carol was fascinated with every small detail about Therese. She felt like a cartographer mapping the young woman’s features to an atlas. Her gaze swept Therese’s forehead, eyelashes, the tip of her nose and her thin lips slightly parting whenever she breathed out. Carol wanted to know how Therese’s soft lips would feel against hers. It took every ounce in her not to lean in and just let their lips seep the words she could not say or ask for now.  _ Would you like to… Do you feel…  _ Her sentences were always left hanging as if they’re not ready to come out just yet. She didn’t want to cheat herself or rob Therese of that one fine instance. So instead, Carol tucked a loose lock of hair behind the young woman’s ear and delicately ran a finger down her cheek. Therese looked like an angel dreaming-- flung out of space, Carol thought. Her heart wanted nothing but to stay there endlessly, but the world had began to turn.

**7:30 AM**

Therese woke up to the sound of her alarm violently going off. She hurriedly pressed the off button a little bit irritatedly. Sensing the warmth of Carol’s body near hers, she unabashedly drew herself closer and a bit mindlessly rested her head on the crook of the woman’s neck and shoulders.  _ Did love have a smell?  _ Therese thought while burying her head a little deeper to Carol’s neck. Her own scent still mingled with the woman’s, intensified by the heat of their nearness to each other.  _ If love had a smell, this would probably be it.  _ She surmised. Close was never close enough. They had their arms wrapped around each other, legs entangled and the spaces between them so minute as if their bodies had its own language and they would shamelessly speak to one another soon, but not now. She too wanted to stay lying there with Carol for a longer while. Therese unintentionally fell back to sleep within seconds. Although it was so palpable how much they wanted each other from the way their bodies effortlessly gravitated to one another, the day had so much more in store for them. 

**8:02 AM**

The hour that jumpstarts the week for a full swing has finally dawned. Therese had half-forgotten that the day was just beginning. The light emanating from her windows flickered through her eyelids as she tried to awaken. A pair of gray eyes were warmly gazing back at her. Even though she had spent the night with Carol and her own small body uninhibited by its need to be close to the woman, Therese found this moment still unbelievable. Having Carol share such an intimate space with her was probably a miracle. 

“Good morning.” Her companion whispered tenderly.

“Good morning, Carol.” Therese ran her hand on the older woman’s arm. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I did.” Carol was invigorated by Therese’s subtle warmth.

Therese wanted to bask in that moment-- in Carol’s sleep-ridden morning voice, her pillow-crumpled cheek and in their exchange or warm glances in between silences. She casually checked the time and her heart leaped. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped, “I’m sorry but I have to get up now. I have a presentation to do for a client at nine.”

“I’ll fix a quick breakfast for you while you go and take a shower. It’s the least I could do.” Carol suggested.

“I haven’t done groceries yet. You know that.” Carol was reminded of her dilemma with the ingredients during last night’s dinner. She laughed.

“Let me grab breakfast in a nearby deli then. You can’t start your day without eating something.” Carol sounded motherly.

“Okay. But I don’t want to be late.” Therese spoke as if there would be some reason she’d be held back to accomplishing her responsibilities of the day.

“You won’t be.” Carol laid out her hand on top of Therese.

The two exchanged smiles and lingered for a while. Carol still looked radiant even with sleep-rumpled hair. The woman looked immaculate in any state she was in, Therese thought. She found herself slowly leaning in, her eyes dilating. Her heart raced like it would implode any second now, her face, just a few inches away from Carol’s.

“I... “ Therese began.

Her eyes were alternately staring at Carol eyes and mouth.

“I should get ready now.”

Therese got up and darted to the bathroom heavily breathing out as soon as she shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, splashed some cold water to her face and cursed in her mind.  _ You should have gone for it,  _ Therese exclaimed to herself.

**8:22 AM**

Carol borrowed clothes from Therese once more. She wore the young woman’s red hoodie and a pair of jeans that unusually fit her. Although she felt awkward wearing something out of her style or even probably out of her age, she felt comfortable in them. It was Therese’s clothes after all and her essence lingered in them. Around the corner from Therese’s place was a deli. Carol bought ready-made egg and avocado breakfast sandwiches for each of them and a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice for Therese. On her way back to the apartment, she passed by a flower shop and bought a stem of rose out on a whim. While Therese was getting dressed, she could hear the clanging of plates in her kitchen. She emerged from her bedroom wearing a crisp white button up shirt tucked in her dark denim jeans. Her hair was dried and tied up in a bun. She was astonished to see what Carol had prepared. The woman seemed to repeatedly go out on a limb in the kitchen. But Carol too was astonished at how effortlessly beautiful Therese was.

“Ta-da!” Carol goofily and proudly exclaimed.

Therese rolled her eyes but a smile was peering from the corner of her face. Before she sat down she saw a rose on her side of the table. Her cheeks flushed as deep as the crimson on the flower’s petals. 

**8:25 AM**

The two feasted on their sandwiches without words exchanged between the two of them. Carol wanted to ask Therese if the client she was meeting up with was important because she seemed to be too nervous this morning. She decided against it. Perhaps prying about it would even make her nervous. It was a good idea that she bought juice instead of fixing her a cup of coffee. She wouldn’t want Therese to get skittish during her presentation. She stirred her cup of black coffee, sipped and felt the strength of it from her palate and down to her throat. Carol studied Therese’s subtle movements. The young woman seemed to be fixated on something outside. As to what it was, she didn’t know. Halfway to finishing her sandwich, Therese broke the silence.  

“I always saw you in the coffee shop during Sundays. It was a long time before we met.” Therese took a swig from her orange juice.

“Is that so? I think no one noticed aside from Dannie and the baristas.” Carol spoke nonchalantly.

Therese was trying to look for the right words to say.

“I mean, I saw you and wanted to talk to you, but I couldn’t get myself to.” 

Carol grinned, not looking at the pair of eyes intently gazing back at her.

“Why is that?” she continued to stir her cup of coffee.

“I don’t really know.” Therese was stunned and she badly wanted to say what was on her mind.

“You know Dannie, right?”

Carol nodded.

“He told me I should be more interested in capturing people in my photographs that’s why I hung out in the coffee shop most of the time--to watch people, and no, not in a stalker way, but… just to study their nuances.” Therese was stuttering.

“In photography, it's one thing to find something visually beautiful from my own perspective, but it's another thing trying to convince other people through a single photograph that what I see in something is worth noticing… well, if they don't find it as striking as I do.”

Carol listened intently to Therese.

“But when I saw you,” Therese breathed in deeply and quickly averted her gaze when Carol tried to meet hers. “I felt like I didn’t have to convince other people.”

Although Carol knew where their conversation was going, she was patient with Therese.

“If I took a photograph of you, there was no need to convince other people that my subject in the photo, that what I had before me was something… someone beautiful.”

Therese swallowed hard. She cringed in the honesty of her own words. When she turned to look at Carol, she saw a hint of longing in the woman’s eyes. 

“And knowing now what your heart’s like and what it is set on... makes defining you through beauty worthless beyond words.”

The atmosphere was thick with the emotions that flooded out of Therese. She didn’t know if she wanted to take back all of her words or cup Carol’s face and kiss her right then and there. Carol, on the other hand, was stunned. Therese sounded as if she was taking words out of Carol’s own poetic book. Resonating such passionate words seemed like making love to the mind of a poet. She felt breathless.  Suddenly Therese’s phone started ringing. She looked down and saw the name of her boss in the caller ID. 

“I have to take this.” As she walked to the living space, Therese didn’t know if she sighed a relief or she missed her window of opportunity.

**8:38 AM**

The pair finished their breakfast and Therese was running around her apartment trying to get her stuff inside her bag. Carol was taking out her damp clothes from yesterday out of the dryer. 

“Do you need some help, dear?” Carol asked, taking notice of the hurricane rummaging through the apartment that is Therese.

“I’m fine. Just go about what you’re doing.” Therese waved her off.

Carol shrugged and proceeded to get dressed in Therese’s bedroom. 

A few beats later, Therese knocked through the door.

“Carol, I’m about to leave.”

The door flung open halfway through and Carol peeped out.

“You could stay here longer if you want.” Therese offered.

“Oh no, I have to meet someone later today too.” Therese got a glimpse of Carol’s bare shoulder as her robe accidentally draped down a bit. 

“Just lock the door on your way out later then.” Therese instructed as she slipped on her black leather jacket. 

“I will. And Therese… Thank you for letting me stay again.”

The brunette warmly smiled, showing her dimples. Like an x marking the spot, Carol wanted to plant a peck on her cheek but Therese was already turning around and walking away. Carol stopped her. Therese turned around and the woman leaned in. Therese got a robust smell of Carol’s perfume.  _ This is it,  _ Therese thought to herself. Their faces were so close to each other that Therese thought Carol was going in for a kiss. 

“Wait,” the woman said but she was only trying to fix Therese’s disoriented collar.

**8:52 AM**

In the midst of the busy streets ushering in a new day, Therese couldn’t help but think of the missed chances she had today. Was it too soon for her to have told Carol what she felt? Was it too late now when uncertainty hung in the balance on when they were to meet again? Therese pondered so many things about Carol during her walk. She knew she wouldn’t get the woman off her thoughts soon enough if she wanted to. In her mind, it would be Carol all the time. Always.

In the middle of Therese's route, it suddenly started drizzling. She surveyed the skies and knew the weather would get worse. She checked her messenger bag and found out that she had forgotten her umbrella yet again. She cursed underneath her breath. Usually, she would just go along in her way and hoped that the rain would stop when she got off from work in the afternoon. But today, something compelled her to go back to her apartment. She started running, bumping a few people in the way. She hated being late for her appointments. Once Therese opened her apartment door, she found Carol on the living space writing something on the top of the credenza. The woman looked as if she was just getting ready to leave. Her purse were set near her feet and her trench coat was draped on her arm. Carol was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday-- a black tartan jumpsuit and an off-white blouse. Therese wondered for a brief second how fast the woman got ready for the day. Carol was beautifully dressed from head to toe right in an instant. Carol’s head shot up as soon as she saw Therese standing by the door. They both fell idle on each other’s gazes at first before they said in unison: 

“Did you forget something?”

“I forgot something.” 

They both giggled.

“Your umbrella, I’m guessing? It’s starting to rain outside.” Carol suggested while staring out the window. 

Therese didn’t give her an answer for a while. She bit her lip and sighed quite audibly. Therese slowly walked up to Carol and said, “No, I forgot something else.” Carol appeared flustered by Therese’s approach. There by the window overlooking a busy street she held Carol’s gaze. It took every ounce of courage in Therese to do what she had been waiting for such a long time now. She grazed her thumb on the corner of Carol’s mouth, her eyes seem to be lit with fire alternately looking from Carol’s eyes to her carmined lips. The sound of rain suddenly ascended into a crescendo.

“Can I…”

And then the rain came.

Before the rest of the words could fly out from her mouth, Therese drew her lips to Carol’s tenderly. Their kiss started slow, modest and polite, wanting to linger on the first taste of each other. Their urgency for each other then escalated as their hands moved exploring the clothed curves and plains of the other. Therese ran her hand through Carol’s hair. She felt weak in the arms of her beloved draping her with the caress she had longed for. Their kiss became deeper and more affectionate. Thousands of people, thousands of trains and thousands of cities-- seemed to have been frozen in the mercy of that single stunning moment. For them, time stood still. The both of them knew they had wanted this with every lap and graze on each other’s lips. The missing fragments of each other’s whole were finally coming together. 

Carol pulled away a little bit breathlessly. She ran her fingers down the side of Therese’s face and rested her hand on her cheek. She pressed her lips once more on the young woman’s, a bliss that both of them have craved to know ever since that fateful meeting at the coffee shop. A strong downpour of rain continued to roll on the streets of New York City. As if the universe’s chorus echoed down a single word and time seemingly ceased to exist, Carol exhaled and gazed at Therese ever so sweetly. As their hearts from beat to every beat gradually synced with the falling of the rain, the two of them knew right then and there that they would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded on Saturgay/Sungay. For the mean time, you can check out my other fic, “Vacancy” which is long overdue for an update. Chapter 2 (or chapter 1, technically) will be posted on Wednesgay/Thursgay. It’s the angst fic no one asked for >:)
> 
> Feel free to shoot me questions about the fic, writing or what not. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the roller coaster of emotions in this chapter ;) I was breathless after writing this.


	6. let the midnight river roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a late Saturday evening, Therese and Carol meet at the coffee shop out on a whim. Things are different now since the two had admitted their fondness for each other through an impassioned kiss just days ago. In the city that never sleeps, Carol and Therese take on a spontaneous midnight adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Petri :)

_Sometimes, you find love. Sometimes, love finds you._

It was a simple thought, but it ran wild in Therese’s mind. _Did she find love or did love find her?_ Therese reflected. The calendar had turned five days later since Therese had last seen Carol-- since she had kissed Carol. They were both pummeled with work for the past week. As a result  neither of them could talk for long intervals at a time, leaving them both hanging yet astounded with that momentous Monday morning. On short phone calls, they settled with simple _good mornings_ and _goodnights_ throughout the week, but what they meant to say was ‘ _I want to see you’_ or _‘I miss you’_ instead.

Therese was still at the _‘klatsch_ at half past the hour of ten in the evening _._ The shop laid still in the usual stagnant atmosphere of a Saturday night when the crowds would prefer to get drunk in bars and in the club music that throbbed long even when the day was ready to begin. The coffee shop’s staff was adorning the space for the Halloween party for next week. They were hanging witch silhouettes, red fairy lights and sticking pumpkin cutouts in the store windows. Dannie was not around, but earlier that day, he had invited Therese to catch the performance of a band they were huge fans of but she couldn’t go with him. She was absolutely delighted with the proposition but a client had asked her to rush a job due Monday morning. Knowing that she’ll be meeting Carol tomorrow, she wanted to finish the task tonight.

Therese let out a sigh of relief once she had accomplished the final touch ups. She chugged down what remained of her drink and stowed away her belongings. After doing some grueling touch ups to the images, Therese had to rest her eyes for a bit.  She let the calmness of the space and the sound of Bon Iver humming in the background wash over her. Therese’s mind drifted off to Carol and how she wished tonight was tomorrow. She badly wanted to be with her… lover.

_Lover._

That word seemed odd to her. Therese pondered for a while. Was she dating Carol now? They hadn’t talked about what happened last Monday, and maybe there was no need to. Certainly, their pining for each other was consummated in that impassioned kiss, and the lingering effects of it to her were palpable even in their distance. Being the stubborn girl that she is, Therese hoped for some sort of forgone conclusion from Carol herself. She was dating her, wasn’t she?

The staff momentarily turned off the incandescent lights and turned on the fairy lights to see how they looked like. The distinct color of crimson illuminated a corner of the room through the darkness. Red was Carol’s favorite color, Therese knew. It made her wonder, how can one insignificant thing mean so much to her? That was the thing with being in love: the enamored fell in love with the things that reminded her of her beloved. Red reminded Therese mainly of two things: love and Carol, which coincidentally correlated to one another. Therese started making a mental list of the things she now knew and loved about Carol:

  1. Carol enjoyed breakfast food. She would choose pancakes over waffles any day and preferred them with ricotta cheese. Therese hadn’t tried that variety yet but Carol had promised she would make some for her when time allowed.
  2. Carol smelled of Sunday mornings, of the ground after it rains, of vanilla, and of all else that reminded Therese of what home should feel like.
  3. Her ring finger was longer than her index finger on both hands. Having that specific characteristic hypothesized that one could be a lesbian. Though it lacked scientific proof, they had a good laugh about it.   
  4. Carol spoke three languages-- four, if one would have counted how brilliantly she transformed the most overlooked nuances into beautiful metaphors in poetry. Certainly, that had to be on a league of its own.
  5. Carol was without a doubt a good kisser.



Therese smiled at that thought. She now knew how the woman’s lips felt lapping on her own, and in the back of her mind, she was thinking of kissing her right now. As a matter of fact, there was not a day that went by when that kiss wasn’t conjured up in her thoughts. She wondered what the woman was doing now. Sleeping? Reading a story to Rindy? Attending one of those exclusive parties which the known artists threw around? Wherever Carol was, Therese wanted to be there. She roused from her daydream when her phone suddenly started ringing. It was as if some force wanted to grant the desires running on her mind, the voice on the other line was Carol. The way Carol addressed Therese as _darling_ still thrilled her.

“I was wondering where you are right now.” The woman asked.

“I’m at the _‘klatsch._ ”

Carol let out a giggle.

“What are you doing there on a Saturday night? Shouldn’t you be out with your friends in a bar or somewhere?” Carol tried to pry.

“I had to get some work done. I can’t do it in my apartment because my neighbors were too loud. They’re having a party.”

“Well,” Carol paused. “Can I come over there to see you? I’m just around the East Village...”

Before Carol’s sentence was out, Therese could hear herself say, “Yes.”

Carol appeared by the coffee shop’s ebony doors exactly ten minutes after she called. The woman was clad in a mink coat that elegantly draped her shoulders down to her whole length. Therese immediately stood upon seeing Carol. The younger woman couldn’t hide the huge smile on her face.

“It’s good to finally see you, darling.” Carol spoke.

She landed a peck on Therese’s warm cheek. The brunette swore Carol’s lips lingered, and she wished she did a little longer…  but on her lips.

“You too.” Therese mustered up to say, feeling a bit winded by the presence of the woman.

“I caught Abby’s production in The Public Theater at the East Village just moments ago. She had a date with her redhead after so I thought maybe I’d come see you instead since you were just nearby.”

Therese felt her cheeks flush. She hoped that Carol thought about her as much as she did.

“But the shop’s about to close. Would you like to go somewhere else?” Therese asked.

“A bar? A cafe? Any place we could talk would be fine by me.” _We could talk._ Those words rang through the young woman’s ears. Although Therese would very much like to have Carol be back at her place and relive all their Monday moments, her neighbors were too loud and she knew they couldn’t be at ease with that. Therese pondered for a moment and an idea finally came to her.

“This is quite on a whim though...”

“What is it?”

“Would you like to go to the Empire State Building?”

After quickly dropping off Therese’s things in her apartment, the pair decided to walk to the Empire State Building since it was just a couple of blocks away. It rained that afternoon but it halted once the sun retreated out of the horizon. The yellow cabs rushed through the rain slicked roads reflecting the spirited neon lights of the edifices. The two walked side by side in silence for a few blocks. Carol could sense the apprehension in her companion, and she might have an idea as to why Therese was acting that way. When Therese was trying to hide something, she’d look into another direction, avoid Carol’s gaze and look completely lost in her own thoughts.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Therese finally spoke.

Carol knew what she wanted to ask. She herself wanted to address it. The young woman wanted to ask if they were officially dating.

“We are.” The woman spoke without missing a beat.

“We are?” Therese was taken aback.

“I hope I’m not speaking for myself.” Carol said demurely.

The city’s lights casts a pale glow onto Therese’s cheeks as Carol could sense the happiness in her young lover. She radiated.

“You’re not.” Therese responded.

No marquee or spectacle of light could detract her gaze from the young beauty. Carol closed the gap between her and Therese. She slipped her fingers right through the young woman’s and held her hand. The smile that lined Therese’s angelic face was more beautiful than the stars which were set to show and hover above them that night, Carol thought. She would hold her hand in a crowd of thousands or even if no one was looking. Therese rubbed her thumb on the back of Carol’s hand. In the heat of Therese’s cupping hers, Carol thought: this was the palm that held all the sunrises she’d like to see, the lines of the future she could foresee.

In the eighty-sixth floor of the Empire State Building, the pair was swept up with a breathtaking panorama of the city they both called home. It was still ever so vibrant, even more so in the after hours. The city of millions was reduced to a spectacle of a grid of lights and a field of towering buildings that seemed to go on and on and on. The observation deck was quite deserted at that hour with the exception of a few individuals, two other couples and a saxophonist. Carol watched Therese intently. Her hair was blown by the cold autumn wind, and a youthful smile seemed perpetually plastered on her mouth. Therese excitedly used one of the coin-operated tower viewers while Carol had called on the saxophonist and requested a song.

“Can you play ‘Easy Living’ by Billie Holiday?”

The saxophonist nodded and began playing the first measures with a soulful rendition.

Carol started singing along:

_Living for you, is easy living._

_It's easy to live when you're in love._

_And, I'm so in love,_

_There's nothing in life, but you._

The moonlight might consume the most vivid of stars, but Therese was there beside her, more radiant than the moon herself. Carol slipped her arms through Therese’s waist. The young woman blushed from her lover’s boldness. Carol then rested her head on the smaller woman’s shoulders. Their cheeks brushed momentarily. Even with her face turned away from Carol’s, she knew Carol beamed.

“Come over at my place tonight.” Her lover whispered.

* * *

 

Carol lived in Brooklyn. Her apartment in Dumbo was modern and impressive. It boasted high ceilings, floor length windows and it even had a balcony. Therese moved meekly in the new place.

“Please make yourself at home,” Carol obliged.

Therese stared at the wall full of photographs. Most of them were of Rindy, and some were photos of young Carol having visited other countries. One had her with a backdrop of golden pagodas somewhere in Asia, another with the _Arcade du Cinquantenaire_ in Belgium. There was another photo of her in the clear blue waters of what seemed to be the Carribbean and a group photo with a tribe in Africa. The woman was well traveled. There was a certain envy that rose from Therese not for the reason that she wished she could see the world as much as she did, but because she knew she had missed out on Carol’s younger years. There were people who knew her before she did. How lucky they were, Therese thought. She wanted to know what Carol was like before.

Meanwhile, Carol was fixing a pot of tea for both of them in the kitchen. Therese approached her and sat at one of the bar stools at the counter.

“If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?” She asked.

Carol poured a cup for herself and Therese. She pondered for a moment before answering.

“Amsterdam.” She looked away from Therese momentarily.

“I mean, New York will always be my home,” she amended, “and will always have a part of my heart but...” Carol paused, trying to look for the right words to say.

“I’ve lived in Amsterdam for a bit and it’s… different. There’s a Dutch word that encompasses how I feel about it actually: _gezellig._ ” Carol pronounced the guttural-sounding word perfectly and Therese tried to imitate it.

“It doesn’t have an English translation but it means something comfortable, something that feels like home, or something that you feel some sort of affinity with. Like what we’re having now. That’s _gezellig._ ”

Therese nodded and she knew exactly what it meant.

"You would love it there. There's plenty of beautiful things you could photograph."

Carol sat beside Therese.

“What about you? Where would you like to live?” She asked.

Therese took a generous sip of her drink and had a pensive look on her face.

“I haven’t gone to a lot of places. I don’t really know.”

 _Anywhere with you,_ Therese meant.

“You’ve plenty of time to see the rest of the world, dear.” Carol rested her hand on top of Therese’s.

 _I want to see the rest of it with you,_ the brunette actually wanted to say.

It’s as if Therese and Carol had left time outside the front door and consumed their stolen hours in each other’s arms. Whenever the two were together, time drifted away. Autumn would subside and make way for other seasons to pass, but this was one to be truly remembered. The couple cuddled in the living room. There will be more days like this, Carol thought. And she wanted them all with Therese. Certainly, some of the the most unexpected things change your life forever.

It was quarter before five in the morning when Carol had suddenly awoken. She drifted off for a bit and Therese was no longer beside her. She felt the coldness of the space that the young woman once occupied. Her eyes flickered through the slight dimness of the room. She found Therese sitting on the living room floor perusing a photo book while eating a bowl of cereal. The two hadn’t slept much. They were too invigorated in each other’s presence. Carol had an idea made out on a whim of her own too.

“Come see the sunrise with me.”

“Where?”

The couple made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge. The skies of a breaking dawn were still dark. They had to wait for a few minutes to see the sun, in her glory, peep out from the horizon. In a matter of seconds, magic began to happen. Carol turned to look at Therese. The East River glistened just as Therese’s cheeks were being cupped by the first of light. Her loose tresses were blown by the autumn morning breeze.

“I’ve lived all of my life here and had never known such a sight like this existed,” Therese said.

Carol seized Therese’s camera from her hands and took a shot of her young lover. She wanted to remember her lover in that moment. Taking notice of what Carol had done, Therese smiled sheepishly and asked, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Without taking her eyes off the young woman, Carol speaks her concurrence.

“She is.”

Therese felt her cheeks surge with warmth. Her dimples that Carol loved resurfaced. Therese boldly wrapped an arm on Carol’s waist and drew her close. To taste this moment in the arms of her love meant that all the skies that ached in her yesterdays were nothing compared to this burning moment. They shared a kiss in the backdrop of the rising sun by the Brooklyn Bridge. Therese felt as if Carol weaved sonnets through her lips and wanted to bask in that feeling for the rest of her life. Love found Carol on a coffee shop around the corner of the West 20th Street on one fateful afternoon. She now recognized love in her Therese’s emerald eyes, luminous as the sun tossed up its arms across the horizon, reaching until the wine-colored skies turned into a rich shade of tangerines. In one night, she had seen the moon gone and the sun rise in her lover’s face. Every single moment she’d be with her young lover, she knew she’d find love in her over and over again. Love didn’t hide, nor did it seek. As Therese felt Carol’s lips on her own blazing like the kindled sun once more, Therese knew it lived within them. Love didn’t find her, nor did she find love. She realized that love was in them, in each other all along.


	7. you belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the sunrise at the Brooklyn Bridge, Carol and Therese spend the rest of Sunday morning in bed because (they’re super gay for each other) they’re in love. These two have no chill and can’t keep their hands off each other *clears throat* PDA. When the couple decides to head to the Brooklyn Flea in the afternoon, they bump into a familiar face in the bustling crowd. Therese briefly meets Carol's best friend, the feisty Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to extend my apologies to the people who read the most recent update of my angst fic by dedicating this disgustingly cute chapter to you guys. I'm sorry for putting you all in such terrible positions of masochism (My writing spirit is with you). But here is where your fluff haven is at. Please bask in this gay meadow with a rainbow river where our Belivaird babies bathe. Enjoy!

In the backdrop of a golden sun rising over Brooklyn, Carol walked hand in hand with Therese on their way back to her apartment after having shared the first glimpse of the day. Their hands intertwined in each other were a hearth in the cold autumn morning. The couple was enervated for having stayed up all night but whenever Carol saw her young lover smile, she knew everything... anything would be worth it for Therese. She used to ask herself: what was it about Therese? What was it about her that made her want to stay up all night as if time would willingly stand still for them? What made her think of silly whims, of spontaneously watching the sunrise with her even after a sleepless night? What gravitated her to unabashedly proclaim her attraction through physical means in places where people could easily see them? What made her want this, of wanting to be with Therese every second of every day? With her young lover’s lips playfully and boldly stealing kisses from her own, she finally knew without a doubt that she was in love with Therese Belivet.

It was past six in the morning when the pair had arrived at the apartment. Carol immediately went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. From a distance, she watched Therese take off her coat and hat as she placed them in the hangers at the foyer. The sight of her belongings mingling with hers was something that felt right. She wanted Therese to feel right at home with her space.

“Would you like to eat something now?” Carol asked Therese.

“No, I’m all good.” The small woman said faintly as she slumped her body on Carol’s couch. She shut her eyes in exhaustion. Her mind was restless but she still couldn’t believe that the woman she had a schoolgirl crush on just weeks ago now meant everything to her just as she, perhaps, meant to her. She hugged one of the throw pillows a little tighter and breathed in deeply. She wondered what it would be like if everyday was like today. She’d steal hours just to be with Carol. Therese suddenly sensed Carol’s presence near her. The woman sat beside her and caressed her cheek.

“Sweetheart, don’t sleep here.” The blonde whispered.

Therese heart rose. She thought she was getting kicked out. _After a wonderful night and day spent together? Was this for real? Was this happening? Why did she want me to leave?_ Therese panicked for a second.

“The bed’s more comfortable.” Carol added and kissed the younger woman on the forehead.

Therese smiled, her dimples resurfacing to her cheeks. Carol threaded her fingers with Therese’s and rubbed her thumb at the back of her hand, urging the brunette to follow her to the bedroom.

The two got dressed for bed. Carol slipped on a silk nightgown while Therese stripped to nothing but her black tank top and her underwear below. Carol had a rustic, white bedroom with dark touches in the furnishings. It looked very elegant with a huge floor-to-ceiling window just adjacent to her bed. It allowed the morning light to flood the space. Carol drew the curtains and the blinds to recreate a dim atmosphere. Some of the warm sunlight still escaped the blinds and raced across the floorboards. Carol lied against the the small rods of light dashed on her bed. Therese followed and slid under the covers. She slightly buried her face on the pillows, letting Carol’s smell swathe her. Therese laid her eyes on Carol. She soaks up all of her-- the way Carol rested her head on her arms, the rhythm of her breathing, and the way her bare shoulder peeps out of the duvets. She wanted to take a picture of her in her mind.

Carol felt Therese studying her. She opened her eyes once more to match her lover’s. She felt naked in Therese’s gaze.

“Are you going to sleep yet? We’ve been up all night.” Carol whispered.

Therese was dwelling on the day when she first saw Carol on the coffee shop. She looked like the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Therese felt the urge to inculcate every single thing she felt towards her companion in a grand string of words, perhaps it might impress the poet, she thought. But Therese couldn’t think of the perfect words. Instead, she settled with a simple,

“You’re beautiful.”

A smile lined the blonde’s face. She moved closer to Therese and held her on the curve of her back.

“I would say the same to you.” Carol brushed the tips of her fingers on Therese’s spine but the younger woman looked away.

“You’re just saying that,” Therese paused. “I know I’m a bit insecure with some things but beautiful is a word reserved for few people, people like you. I know I’m not one of the few.”

Carol was surprised at her lover’s admission. _How can she think of such a thing?_ She thought. Would she have noticed her if she thought otherwise? To her (and to many others, she was certain of this), Therese was a stunning young woman. But the thing is, she was beyond the physical bounds of beauty, beyond just a simple word that failed to encompass everything that she thought and felt for Therese.

“But you can’t see what I see, darling.” The woman quipped and propped herself closer to Therese. “Whenever I look at you I want to say... you are everything that my heart has longed for. The eyes simply perceive, but the heart feels. If that’s not beautiful, then what is?”

Therese smiled sheepishly and gazed back at Carol’s deep gray eyes. The blonde always had a way with words. She knew right then and there that she had her word, that everything Carol said was stained with truth and love. She’d forsake what other faiths existed with the truth and love in Carol’s touch, with the taste of truth and love in their lips lapping on each other. Therese was captivated in her spell.

Carol woke up before Therese at around one in the afternoon. She took in her lover just like the morning they first woke up lying next to each other in Therese’s small apartment in Chelsea. Her desires were not secrets anymore. In the calmness of the afternoon, she could feel her heart beating, ebbing and flowing like waves and she knew it was all because of Therese. “I mean it,” she whispered even with the knowledge that the body entangled in hers couldn’t hear her, “you’re beautiful, Therese.” There were no boundaries in between them. She leaned in and slowly planted a sweet warm kiss on Therese’s lips.

Just a few moments later, Therese was the one bringing in the day. Her eyelids fluttered adjusting to the dimness of the room. Carol wasn’t beside her when she rolled over but she could faintly smell something savory and wonderful emanating from outside the room. Carol was probably whipping up a scrumptious brunch in the kitchen. As she stretched out her arms and prepared to get up, she found a note on the bedside table written in Carol’s neat and splendid penmanship.

 

 

> _“I won’t get tired of telling you how beautiful you are._
> 
> _Good morning, sweetheart.”_

 

The couple finally decided to head to the the Brooklyn Flea and Smorgasburg at quarter before three in the afternoon. They nearly couldn’t make it out of the apartment because Therese couldn’t keep her hands off of Carol. In the vast complex at Industry City, everything from vintage clothing and furniture to used books and records to strange old tools and toys were laid out in the crammed aisles. There were quite a number of people. It was sort of labyrinthine so Carol and Therese clung to each other as they made their way through. The pair tried on comical hats and props from one stall, laughing like the people around them didn’t matter. They also went to a stall where they sold vintage records and books. Carol bought a record for Therese, and Therese in turn bought a book for Carol. After an hour of walking around, the pair felt starved. Therese was enamored with the funky egg waffles they were selling at a stall in Smorgasburg and she bought one for each of them. Therese got something sweet for herself, a strawberry and hazelnut spread combo. For Carol, she got her something savory, a bourbon-bacon waffle.

“This is so good. You have to try this!” Carol exclaimed as she let Therese take a bite of her waffle.

“I picked a good one, didn’t I? Here, try some of mine.”

Therese thrusted her egg waffle towards Carol. The taller woman held Therese’s hand and bit where Therese did.

“Mmm.. that’s good. The strawberries are out of season but they taste amazing.”

Therese giggled. She was quick to wipe the trace of hazelnut spread on the corner of her mouth with her thumb and she licked it.

Little did Carol and Therese know, there was a pair of eyes watching them. The onlooker approached them coolly.

“Carol!” The woman shouted.

Carol’s eyes averted from Therese and turned to the direction where she heard her name.

“Abby, dear!” She said in cognizance. The two embraced and kissed on the cheek. Therese had a hunch on who the other woman was.

“Therese, this is Abby. Abby, this is Therese.” Carol casually introduced them.

“Ah, It’s great to finally meet you!” Abby said going in for a kiss on the cheek and a hug instead of a handshake as if they’ve known each other for such a long time. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

Therese could only smile. She felt awkward meeting new people all the time… especially when she did not have lines that she could rehearse moments before she could say them.

“Do you have drinks to go with those snacks yet? My treat.” Abby said. Carol knew it was just a way for her to find out more about Therese.

The trio sat at one of the couches in front of an artisan coffee stall. As Abby bought them drinks, Carol found herself telling Therese,

“You’ll be fine.” She tapped the young woman’s knee a bit agitatedly. Carol was a bit nervous introducing the two since Abby had a huge personality and she was a bit of a nitpicker--especially now that she was kind of introducing Therese as her girlfriend.

“I know.” Therese took hold of Carol’s fidgeting hand. “Are you alright, babe?”

Carol was about to say something but the way Therese used a new term of endearment for her stopped her dead on her tracks. She smirked. Therese seemed to have noticed it and playfully whispered it one more time on Carol’s ear.

_Babe._

Therese placed a lingering kiss on Carol’s cheek afterwards. Abby saw it plain as day as she returned with a tray of drinks for them. Abby wiggled her eyebrows and shot Carol a grin.

“You didn’t have to, Abby.” Carol sneered at her friend.

“Oh please, it’s my pleasure.” She propped herself in front of the couple still with the huge grin plastered on her face.

“Give me a sec.” Abby brought out her phone and began fixing the food in front of her to make it look nice for the photo. “I need to Instagram this.”

Carol rolled her eyes. She and Abby were the same age but her friend remained to be in touch with the times. Perhaps it was because Abby was surrounded with young people at her work in the theater.

“I don’t understand the hoo-ha about taking photos of food and putting it on social media. Posting your business to everyone like it matters to them.” Carol said while both Therese and Abby took photos of their food.

“Tell that to my seven hundred plus followers.” The woman positioned her phone at an angle and began to snap photos. ”Carol here,” Abby turned to Therese “is stuck in what? The 70’s? I’m glad she actually met you.”

Therese looked at Carol a bit quizzically.

“Therese, what’s your username in IG? I’ll follow you.”

“I’ll type it down.” Therese took Abby’s phone and returned it after her page flashed on the screen.

“Oooh, wow! These are gorgeous photos! Carol here told me you were a photographer but I didn’t know you were this good.”

“Well, An aspiring one.” Therese meekly spoke.

“She’s brilliant isn’t she?” Carol was quick to say. She was proud of Therese indeed.

“Carol told me she met you when I stood her up in our coffee date.” _Date._ What a weird word, Therese thought. She had yet to come into terms with Abby’s dry sense of humor.

“Abby wants to take credit for how I met you.” Carol tried to banter with the other woman.

Abby and Carol liked to poke fun of each other. Therese now understood why Carol was fond of Abby. She seemed to be the person that looked at things lightly. She was able to laugh at anything. Abby was a contrast yet a balance to Carol. But Abby’s phone started ringing and she had to excuse herself.

“Abby’s very straightforward. See?”

“I understand. She seems cool though.” Therese said while taking a sip of her drink.

Abby came back only to bid goodbye since they needed her in The Public Theater. Therese was bit relieved. She wasn’t ready to be interrogated by Abby just yet.

 

After looking at more of the trinkets being sold in the stalls, Carol and Therese decided to call it a day. Therese wanted to walk Carol home but the older woman insisted that she’d be fine on her way by herself. She’ll walk with Therese to the subway station instead. Along the streets of Brooklyn where crisp autumn leaves settled, the two were inseparable. Therese clung to the nook of Carol’s arm.

“Remember that time you asked me if I believed in true love?” Therese asked.

“I do. What about it?”

“I’m going to ask you something similar to it.” Therese said while kicking off some leaves from her feet.

“Well… okay.” Carol glanced at Therese pensively.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Carol smirked.

“It’s only fair that I answer your absurd question when I asked you one before.” The woman pondered for a second. “Do I believe in it?” Carol shut her eyes and said, “For this moment, I’ll forget that I’ve ever known you. I’ll forget about your gorgeous green eyes, your soft lips, your name, all the things you’re passionate about, the things you love, the things you hate… everything.”

Therese raised her eyebrows amused by what her lover was doing.

“But as soon as I open my eyes and see you gazing at me, I’ll say…” Carol opened her eyes. “Yes, I believe in love at first sight.”

Therese giggled at Carol’s silliness.

“You’re cheesy. You’re lucky you’re beautiful.”

“Is that all you’ve reduced me to?” Carol sounded sarcastic.

“Of course not! There are so many things about you that I adore. I think you have a beautiful mind, you’re an incredible poet. You look at the world through rose-colored lenses and I’d hang onto every word you say about what makes your heart race or what makes your mind tick. I haven’t met Rindy yet but I know with certainty that you’re an incredible mother.” Therese felt like she was blabbing now. “You’re passionate with so many things and you have a beautiful heart too, and…”

Carol waited for a while but Therese didn’t continue.

“And?” Carol tried to fill her in.

Therese was afraid that Carol might think it was too soon to feel this way. She could perhaps ask her how she was certain about how she felt. But Therese knew that some things can’t fall into the mercy of time. If someone were to ask her an hour, a month, a year, a decade from now, or the rest of her life, something inside her knew that her feelings would even echo through even when she ceased to exist. So she let it slip through her mouth without repression nor remorse, abridging the most complex of her feelings into three simple words:

“I love you.”

The sun was just about to set in Brooklyn. Looking at Therese’s figure become smaller and smaller in the distance at the subway station, Carol couldn’t help but savor the presence of her lover, the touch of her lover as they parted ways after a kiss and an embrace. In just a few months she would have memorized the way Therese looked, the nuances in her face, the lilt of her voice. This was the kind of love, she thought, people waited to get ready for--the Sunday kind of love. She was never ready if she had to be frank about it. Love was quite the spectacle for tides to just turn without warning, engulfing one to a sea that seemed to have no end, and Carol found herself floating serenely in that sea. She turned around to walk back home when Therese dissipated from her sight. Her spirits were high and even though they were together minutes ago, Carol felt like she missed Therese already. Even if Therese never spelled the words out explicitly to her that day, she knew without a doubt that Therese Belivet was in love with her too.


	8. you've begun to feel like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese is on a mission to take beautiful photos around the parks of New York City during the peak of autumn. While on a photowalk, the magnificent scenery reminds her of Carol. Unfortunately, her girlfriend couldn't come with her because she's sick. Therese surprises Carol in her apartment bearing with her a few gifts. A few fluffy Belivaird moments ensue. Little does Therese know, she's in for a surprise too. She unexpectedly meets Rindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I won't let you guys down. *wink wink*

New York City ultimately fell into the grand spell of autumn in the first week of November. The cool breeze swiftly strode in the streets and the foliage was now swept with the warm hues of tangerine, gold and scarlet. The sun’s rays dripped like honey through the spaces in between the falling leaves in the early morning. Therese had been waiting for this time so she can take photos of the breathtaking yet abrupt change of the colors of nature. She had planned to go to all the parks of New York City for photowalks. She got up early to head to her fifth stop for the week which was Prospect Park in Brooklyn. As she gazed around the beauty surrounding her, she hoped Carol could be there with her. She wanted nothing but to share that beautiful moment with her lover. She thought of calling Carol and maybe she could come by since Dumbo was just a couple of minutes away. If Carol was in her apartment, she could come by instantly.

“Hello?” The rich voice of Carol came on the line.

“Carol.”

“Sweetheart?” Therese blushed at the slightest endearments of Carol. Although her lover called her that way frequently, it always seemed to ceaselessly leave butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

“Hey! I’m at Prospect Park taking photos. I was wondering if you could come by here and walk around with me right now?” Therese tinkered with her camera strap slung to her shoulders while she talked.   
“I’m sorry, Therese. I can’t today. I’m feeling under the weather.” The woman’s stuffy voice became very apparent. Therese could hear Carol sniffling.

“Oh… Well, are you alright?”

Carol caught on with Therese’s tone of sadness and worry. 

“I am. Don’t worry too much. It’s not like I’m dying, darling.” She tried to lighten up the mood a bit and giggled.

“Alright. I hope you get better soon then. I wish you were here, babe.” Therese was apologetic that Carol couldn’t come. Autumn was at its peak. If there was a perfect time to go out and stroll around, this time would be it. 

“You and I both.”

* * *

Therese paused when she got to the boathouse at the Lullwater. She had a brilliant idea: she was going to surprise Carol in her apartment in a few hours. She would bring flowers, soup and a few other things for her. Carol would absolutely love that, she thought. So at around one in the afternoon, Therese made her way to Carol’s place in Dumbo. She phoned Carol even when she was already in front of her apartment.

“Open your door.” Therese simply said without context.

“Therese? What are you talking about?” Carol was baffled.

“Open your front door, babe.”

“Are you going to tell me anything other than that?” Carol laughed.

“Nope.” Therese teased.

“Alright. Give me a second… or a minute.”

Carol got out of her duvets and put on her silk robe. She blew her nose one more time and went to open the front door. Therese eventually heard Carol’s shuffling just steps away from her.

“Surprise!!!” Therese declared as soon as the door swung wide. The brunette had a bouquet of red tulips on one hand and a bag that contained an assortment of fruits on the other. “I got you some chicken noodle soup too.” Therese felt proud of what she had done. 

“You didn’t have to, darling.” Carol smiled at the sight of her lover bearing some gifts. Carol looked a bit terrible since she had been resting in bed the whole day, but not to Therese. The smaller woman stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss Carol’s forehead but instead, she could only reach the tip of Carol’s nose. The two giggled.

“Go back to bed, Carol. I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

In the kitchen, Therese transferred the soup to a ceramic bowl and heated it up for a bit while Carol was sitting up in bed reading the back of the book that Therese got for her. It was a poetry collection by Edna St. Vincent Millay that the brunette luckily found in a pop up book bargain store that morning. Therese knew what Carol loved. It pleased her that the younger woman took an interest on the things she enjoyed as well. It made her feel all warm inside. Therese finally entered her bedroom carrying a tray of soup, a pot of tea, and a piece of grapefruit. She placed the tray on the nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed. The younger woman pressed her lips on Carol’s forehead a bit too long.

“Darling, what are you doing?”

“I’m checking your temperature.” Therese responded.

Carol was puzzled. Was Therese really deciphering her body’s condition?

“I’m checking your temperature with my lips,” the brunette continued. The two exploded into fits of giggles. 

“If you weren’t so beautiful and amazing, I would have thrown you out with that cheesy joke.”

“You know you like it when I do that.” Therese had a grin painted on her face.

“My dear Therese, the things I would do to you if I weren’t as sick as a dog right now.”

“You have to feel better soon enough for me to know, right?” The younger woman shot her a wink. 

Therese took the bowl of soup and blew on the spoonful of hot broth before drawing it near to Carol’s lips.

“I’m a grown woman and I’m highly capable of feeding myself, Therese.” Carol was offering to take the bowl of soup from Therese’s hands but she wouldn’t let her.

“Shut up. Let me pamper you, love.” 

Carol rolled her eyes and she let Therese tend to her. The older woman pretended that she wasn’t enjoying it, but within her was a different story altogether.

* * *

After the meal, Therese cuddled with Carol in bed. The older woman was hesitant at first because she didn’t want Therese catching the flu too but she wouldn’t budge to Carol’s insistence.

“I must tell you, darling.”  
  
“What is it?”

“Rindy is in the next room.”

“Oh…” Although Carol told many stories about her daughter, Therese had yet to meet her. The timing was always off though since whenever she was over at Carol’s, Rindy was staying with her father.

“I’d love for you to meet her but she’s taking a nap right now.” Carol adjusted the duvet on her body. “I was going to let you meet her, but not in this circumstance. She’ll be up later and I’ll introduce you two.”

“I’m excited to meet her.” Therese half lied-- the other half truth was anxiety partly dawned on her. She was a bit nervous meeting Rindy. Therese didn’t have a lot of experience with kids, and yet she still wanted to impress Carol. Whatever Rindy thought of Therese would greatly affect her relationship with Carol. She wanted to be good to Rindy.

“She’s a sweet girl. You’ll have no trouble getting along with her.” The older woman assured.

“I know I won’t.” Therese hoped that would be true. “Now go back to sleep. You need loads of rest.” Carol rested her head on Therese’s shoulders with the brunette’s arms enveloped around her. The couple soon dozed off together.

* * *

At quarter past three in the afternoon, Therese got up to get a glass of water in the kitchen. She strode towards the balcony in the living room just staring out at nothing in particular when suddenly she heard a girl’s cheerful voice.

“Hi!”

Therese was startled for a moment. But when she turned around, there stood Rindy in her off-white pajamas with the Star Wars logo and BB-8 prints all over it. She was cuddling a teddy bear across her chest. The resemblance she had of her mother was unmistakable with her short blonde hair to her gray eyes.   
“Hi there! You must be Rindy.” Therese knelt to the same height as the child. “I’m Aunt Therese. I’m your mom’s...” she hesitated for a bit. What was she to say to the little girl? “... _ friend. _ ” 

“But I haven’t seen you before.” Rindy wittily noted. Therese was kind of prepared to hear those types of statements from her.    
“I’m a new  _ friend. _ ” Therese settled for that.

“I have new friends too! Mommy hasn’t met them yet.”

“Is that so? Do you like them a lot?”

The little girl nods her head.

“Well, your mommy…”  _ likes me a lot too _ , she wanted to say but she stopped herself. “She’s sick and I’m taking care of her. Would you like to eat something or do you want to play?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay. What do you want to eat, Rindy?”

“Do you know how to make cookies?” The little girl smiled, showing off two missing front teeth. Therese thought she was adorable but at the same time, Therese was flabbergasted. She suddenly regretted asking the little girl what she wanted to eat. She could hardly cook an amazing meal for herself. How much more for baking cookies? Is it still okay to abort from this?

“Mommy has an awesome recipe for it in that notebook.” Rindy pointed at a leather bound book on top of the counter. Well, it has a recipe.  _ How difficult could it be to follow instructions?  _ Therese thought. She looked at the list of ingredients, checking the fridge and each of the cupboards for them. Therese was astonished at the abundance of grocery items Carol had. The ingredients for a batch of chocolate chip cookies were all available in the kitchen. 

Therese hoisted up Rindy to sit on the counter and began to make the mixture. The little girl watched Therese make the dough for the cookies. She took notice of Therese popping chocolate chips to her mouth while mixing the ingredients.   
“Not fair!”

“Do you want some too?”

Rindy nodded and Therese gave her five pieces.

“Watch this.” Therese threw a chocolate chip to the air and caught it with her mouth. Rindy was very amused.

“Do it again!” She swung her legs and clapped ecstatically.

Therese did it one more time. 

When the fanfare for playing with food died down, Rindy then helped out by scooping the some of the dough to the trays. The two were certainly having fun. Therese made sure the dough had ample spaces in between when they expand. 

“Do you want to make one with a smiley face on it? For mommy?” Therese asked. She brought out the dough without chocolate chips that she had set aside earlier.

“I want to make three. One for mommy, one for me and one for you.” Therese smiled at that thought. She was assured that she was doing a splendid job with the child. 

Soon, Carol’s apartment smelled wonderfully of freshly baked goods. After ten minutes, the cookies were taken out of the oven. Therese was relieved that they turned out well. She didn’t know if they tasted good though because they had to cool down before they feasted over it. Therese had another great idea while they waited.

“Do you want to build a blanket fort while we let them cool down a bit?” She asked Rindy.

“What’s a blanket fort?”

“It’s like a house built out of pillows and blankets.” Therese spoke as if it was something magical. Kids tend to love it when adults spoke in animated voices. “It can be anything you want it to be. Would you like that?”

In a matter of minutes, Carol’s luxurious living room was turned into a playspace by Therese and Rindy. The furniture was disarranged. Pillows and blankets were scattered all over the floor. Therese knew she would get in trouble for it but Rindy seemed to be enjoying it and that was all that mattered.

“This could be your castle and you could be a princess.” Therese declared.

“I’m a princess who slays dragons!” Rindy shouted while drawing an imaginary sword from her side. “And Miss Blossom,” Rindy was pertaining to her teddy bear, “is a princess from another kingdom.”

“What am I supposed to be?” Therese asked.

“You’re a dragon!” Rindy shouted and the two then created more havoc in the living room as Therese pretended to be a fire-breathing, reckless dragon. They played together for hours on end which left them both completely drained by dinner time.

* * *

Carol had overslept because of the medicine she took. She woke up around quarter past eight in the evening and found her living room in complete disarray. Her kitchen counter had a box of pizza and a plate of chocolate chip cookies--three of which had lopsided smiley faces. Although she was a bit appalled with how her apartment appeared, the three smiley face cookies warmed her heart. Under the pile of pillows and blankets, she found Rindy cuddled up in Therese’s arms. Both of them seemed to have fallen fast asleep. A sweet smile lined across her face. Her daughter obviously loved Therese right from their first meeting.

“Sweetheart.” Carol whispered as she held Therese’s hand.

The brunette adjusted her eyes and saw Carol right in front of her. 

“Hey,” she faintly said. She stopped moving when she realized Rindy was just next to her. She and Carol exchanged smiles before Therese took Rindy into her arms and carried her to her bedroom.

“How did I get so lucky with you, Therese?” The blonde asked after they had cleaned up the living room a bit. The two were now laying across each other on Carol's bed. “I think I’m helplessly in love with you.” She said while caressing the side of Therese’s face. The younger woman felt the warm rush of blood to her cheeks with the boldness of Carol’s words. “You know I love you, sweetheart.”  
  
“I love you too.” Therese could only smile meekly as she held Carol’s hand in her own.

“You know I would kiss you now if I weren’t sick.”

Therese, without hesitation, still gently placed a kiss on Carol lips. She didn’t mind if she caught the cold or had the fever the next day. It just felt right at that time. There was no place she’d rather be but tangled up in the loving arms of Carol even though nature was boasting its beauty outside during this season. After all, what was their world without each other? The young woman made her world even more beautiful, even more calmer with her love. For Carol, Therese begun to feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making it up to you guys with another update on Sunday night GMT. Thank you for your patience! :)
> 
> I'm going to declare it a "must-read weekend" with the two "thrilling" updates I'm going to drop for both of my fics on Saturday and Sunday. Make sure you have a glass of water right beside you when you read them. :D


	9. we were not lovers; we were love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not being able to come to Therese's photowalks around NYC's parks, Carol takes Therese in a spontaneous scenic autumn road trip in New York and New Jersey's suburbs. They finally consummate their relationship. It wouldn't be a Belivaird fic without a road trip. Loads of playful bantering along the way :)
> 
> Content Warning: Smut at the end. ^^v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fic in such a long time. *hides face behind hands* I was supposed to a couple of days ago but my laptop died on me so apologies for that. I got it fixed now so here ya go!

The air was still crisp yet colder in the days of the fading autumn season. The atmosphere was now beginning to sing the hymns of an approaching winter even though the clear blue skies still hovered over New York City. Carol couldn’t help but think that this would be the perfect time for her and Therese to take a short road trip against the backdrop of landscapes illuminating the grand and beautiful shades of red, yellow and gold before they dissipate and usher in the new season. Last week, Carol wasn’t able to go with Therese to her photo walk in Prospect Park because she was sick. She felt dejected and wistful the whole day when they couldn’t go together. That day, Therese came by and surprised her in her apartment. Though it might just be a sweet and simple deed, Carol felt like she was the luckiest woman alive having Therese look at her lovingly even at her worst (and disgusting state, if she may say so). To make up for it, Carol planned a short trip for just the two of them around a few small towns in the New York state. Carol knew that Therese would absolutely adore taking photos of the autumn panorama that would befall her eyes along the road and in their destinations. It was the least she could do, and she too was psyched to see how Therese would react to the scenery. She had seen how breathtaking it was from her numerous drives up north even when she was still young. The only catch to this wonderful plan: Carol was going to surprise Therese. At first, it seemed like a failsafe plan.

Carol called Therese when early Saturday morning came. She was fully clad in her autumn wear even before the break of dawn.

“Wake up, darling.” Carol’s rich voice hummed on the phone.

“Babe, it’s quarter to five in the morning,” Therese’s eyes adjusted in the dark until she spotted the radio clock illuminating the numbers in light blue glow by her bedside table, “this better be an emergency.” Therese sounded cranky like she hadn’t rested in days. It was only now that Carol realized that Therese might have not had any decent sleep in days due to work. Maybe she won’t be up for the surprise road trip that she had planned.

“Don’t worry. It’s not…”

“Carol…” Therese’s voice was tinged with complaint and surrender-- as if she was accusing Carol of doing something she shouldn’t have. Carol’s anxiety grew. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea after all.

“I’m picking you up. We’re going somewhere.” The blonde hesitantly spoke. “Can you get dressed in half an hour?”

There was stillness on the other line. Carol bit her lip. She regretted having said it. Suddenly, Therese’s sleep-ridden voice came through once more.   
“Shouldn’t I be doing the opposite of that?” Therese joked, and it made Carol calm down a little bit. A frisky Therese was a good sign. After Carol and Therese had gotten closer [very close indeed] in the previous weeks, Therese’s other side surfaced. At first meeting, the brunette was a somewhat meek but enchanting young woman who would have sudden bursts of courage to take the steps to show her interest. But as time passed and one got to know her better, Therese was actually playful and cocky-- sometimes even too bold that it doesn’t cease to surprise Carol. Therese giggled, and Carol breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Can you bring a change of clothes as well? Just good for a day.”

The younger woman restrained herself from making another naughty joke and she stifled it with a snicker.

“Sweetheart…” Carol’s tone was reprimanding yet cloying.

“What?” Therese mocked as she pretend to be standoffish.

“Shall I see you in a while?”

“Should I be dressed or undressed when you see me?” Therese snapped once more.

Carol’s silence signified that she was being serious.

“Ok… I got the memo. Geez.” Therese responded while crawling out of her pool of blankets.

* * *

The sun was still nowhere in sight when Carol had arrived in front of Therese’s apartment. Carol held tighter to her mink coat as the cold autumn air blew harder outside. She took a generous sip of her warm freshly brewed coffee, leaving a crimson lipstick mark on rim of the cup. Her breath was visible in the air when she exhaled. A few moments later, Therese hopped down from the porch of her apartment building with a bag full of her equipment slung to her back and a small blanket tucked underneath her arm. A huge smile was plastered on her face as soon as she saw her lover leaning on the side of the car. Carol hadn’t noticed Therese come out of the building. Therese took hold of the cup of coffee from Carol’s hands letting her hand warm Carol’s own. The smaller woman stood on the tip of her toes and swooped her other hand on the blonde’s nape to draw her close for a kiss. Carol was surprised as she felt suddenly all warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled into the kiss before they pulled away. Therese cocked a brow as she took a swig from Carol’s coffee, placing her lips where Carol’s lipstick mark was left. The younger woman, although she looked a bit enervated, managed to still be playful around her lover. The younger woman was clad in her usual leather jacket and Carol pointed it out.

“Sweetheart, I know you look great in leather. But wouldn’t you feel cold with that?”

“I have your arms to keep me warm, right?” The brunette shot her a wink, and Carol could only snort at how ridiculous Therese’s comment was, but at the same time, she too was smitten and grateful-- grateful that even with Therese pummeled and exhausted with work that week, she still had time to spend with her. Carol turned to Therese and lingered on her lover with subtle smile on her lips. 

“What?” Therese mockingly asked with a grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes with how dorky and cocky her girlfriend could be at the same time.

“You like it when I say those stuff, don’t ya?” Therese wiggled her shoulders on Carol’s arm.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, darling.”

Carol opened the passenger door for Therese and shot her a wink too before she slid into the driver’s side of the car. Therese threw her bag at the back seat and removed her jacket. She was already snuggled in her blanket like a burrito and Carol laughed.

“Breakfast or brunch? What do you want to eat?” Carol asked.

Therese just had devilish grin lining up her face. Carol knew what Therese meant.

“Don’t say you want to eat me. Therese, I’m serious.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Therese teased, “you’re the one putting words into my mouth.” She threw her hands up and pretended to be innocent.

Carol pinched Therese’s nose before the car pulled away. 

“Where are we headed to?” The brunette asked.

“Anywhere.” Carol simply answered with a knowing smile.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose to the skies, wonder set fire in Therese’s eyes. She loved autumn so much. She adored it even more seeing the clusters of trees in the shades of crimson and sunshine embellishing the outskirts of the only home she knew. Carol would pullover if Therese caught sight of something beautiful and she wanted to photograph it. She was filled with joy seeing her lover like that. That was the very reason Carol took Therese in the spontaneous road trip. There was one moment when Therese was taking so long taking a photograph of a row of colonial houses with the backdrop of autumn leaves reflected on the lake. She didn’t notice that Therese was actually snapping shots of her. When she did notice that Therese’s full attentions was on her, she suddenly became very conscious. She ran over Therese trying to take hold of her camera.

“Let me see! I wasn’t ready!” 

Therese was quick to take her camera away from Carol’s grasp. She flipped through the gallery and showed Carol a candid photo of her on the display screen flinging her hair towards the back.

“Don’t worry. You look beautiful.” Therese said as she looked at the Carol in front of her instead of the photo.

* * *

When Therese wasn’t looking intently at the sceneries they passed by, she playfully fed Carol with snacks since she was driving all the way through. Therese bit into the half of a club sandwich that Carol packed before allowing her to take a mouthful of it. Therese giggled when she saw Carol’s mouth slathered with mayonnaise.

“I won’t be wiping that.” Therese picked on Carol.

“My hands are on the wheel, darling. Can you do it for me?” The driver tried to put on her sweet charms. Therese easily gave in and wiped Carol’s mouth.

“You forgot a spot.” 

“Where?” Flustered, Therese observed Carol’s face once more.

Carol turned quickly to Therese, pointed at her own lips and winked at her. Carol was urging her for a kiss. The young woman rolled her eyes. Her lover was playing her own game. Therese folded her arms pretending to be pissed that she was getting beaten at her game. Carol began singing along to the song that played randomly in the radio. 

“ _ Baby, now that I’ve found you I won’t let you go…” _

“God, you’re so cheesy, Carol. Stop!” Therese was not a big fan of country music. It surprised her that Carol knew the song.

“ _ I build my world around you, I need you so…”  _ Carol sang with more gusto this time around. It was her time to tease Therese. She threw her hands up from the wheel at times, rested her hand on Therese’s lap and squeezed her cheek ever so lightly. The younger woman was a bit annoyed.

“...but darling I just can’t let youuuuu!” Carol sang louder.

To shut her up, Therese kissed Carol quickly when she had her lips puckered with the last word. A grin then appeared on Carol’s lips, feeling victorious.

* * *

Right before they knew it, sundown quickly turned into night. Along the highway, the pale yellow moon appeared bigger curled in between in the silky black blanket of sky and scintillating stars. Silhouettes of trees appeared in the distance, the colors of its leaves-- scarlets and golds, invisible now to the sight. The only conspicuous lights were the headlights ahead of them, but Carol unconsciously bit her lip and squinted her eyes when an opposite car passed by them. Therese noticed her beautiful companion fixated on the road forward. She smiled. Her gray eyes stood out in the dark, sharp like a fox’s but gentle like the radiance of the moon and the stars.  _ How beautiful her subtleties are, _ she thought about her lover. Therese turned her attention back in the passing sceneries cloaked in the dimness of the night. She was taken by the silence, of the long road ahead where it was just her and Carol for miles and miles. Therese rolled down the window on her side, leaned towards it and stuck her head just enough to let the wonderful chill of the autumn breeze brush the tip of her nose and cheeks. There were days, Therese thought, when the universe felt like it chose to exist for her. Although it had sounded a bit conceited, now seemed to be like those days. Her loose tresses began blowing with the wind. She shut her eyes tight, letting the feeling of freedom wash over her, invigorate her. Truly, she felt everything all at once. She felt alive. Carol, for a second, took her eyes off the road and lingered on the brunette basking in the marvel of the cold autumn night. The young woman was still cozily wrapped up in her fleece blanket like a burrito. Her profile, still distinct underneath the pale light of the autumn moon. Her features were nothing short of stunning even in the remoteness of light. How Carol wished that the car would take control of itself so she can touch her lover, take her into her arms and adore every inch of her. Therese did feel Carol’s gaze upon her. Without opening her eyes and looking back at the older woman, Therese suddenly spoke: “Eyes on the road, babe.”

Carol shook her head and giggled. She couldn’t help it. For Carol, Therese was absolutely breathtaking, no matter how mundane her actions were. She couldn’t take her eyes off Therese. 

“Of course, darling.” Carol spoke pretending to be defeated.

A few beats later, Carol stole another glance at Therese, now making sure that she didn’t drench Therese with a loving look, or at least a look that Therese hopefully wouldn’t notice. The young woman’s face was still turned to the open window. Her dark tresses still blowing with the wind. Carol felt her heart flutter as she caught sight of a smile peering on the corner of her lover’s lips. Carol knew right then and there that she wouldn’t mind the long road ahead with the young beauty by her side.

* * *

Half an hour later, street lights became more frequent in the road. It signified that they were nearing a bigger town.

“If we keep going you know we’ll end up in Canada, right?” Therese teased. Carol then decided that they would call it a night at that town. They checked in to a country-house style bed and breakfast near the center of the town. As soon as they got to their room, Therese stowed their bags by the foot of the bed before she collapsed face first on the pool of floral and white duvets and soft pillows. Carol laughed as she witnessed Therese’s antics. Therese turned around and blankly stared at the ceiling as she spread her arms wide. Carol strode by the windows and looked out the silent town.

“I can’t believe I haven’t told you yet.” Therese suddenly spoke.

“Haven’t told me what?” Carol turned her attention to Therese as the young woman propped her head on her arm and looked back at her.

“Dannie’s selling the coffee shop.” The young woman’s voice was sullen.

“Selling it? As far as I know, business seems to be going more than well. Why so sudden?”

“He’s moving to California-- out on a whim. He wants to live somewhere sunny.”

“That’s a waste. They make the best coffee in town-- at least that’s what I think.” Carol reminisced some of the time she spent there. Which coffee shop should she spend her aimless afternoons then if the  _ ‘klatsch  _ was gone?

“Me too.” Therese responded flatly, echoing Carol’s unspoken sentiments about the sudden closing of the shop.

“If I had the money, I’d buy it.” Therese began to have whimsical thoughts about the place.

“Why do you want to buy it?” Carol walked lazily towards the bed and sat beside Therese.

“It’s just that…” Therese averted her eyes from Carol. “You know…” She continued with a smirk on her face like she was about to say something silly. “That’s where we met.” 

Therese felt how sentimental her words were. Carol understood why Therese was distressed. The coffee shop was where they had their first memories together. She understood her lover’s anguish. It resonated with her own.

“But we can keep making on memories together… new ones.”

Therese knew what Carol meant. Today was one of the best days she has had in awhile-- she has EVER had, if she need to go to that stretch.

“We’ll have more days like this.” Carol assured her as she extended her hand on Therese’s.

The younger woman smiled. She sat up and toyed with Carol’s hand on her own.

“I know.” 

The two lingered on each other’s gazes after the grin on their faces dissipated. The night grew more silent but they both felt their hearts pounding loudly, like each beat would reverberate through the four corners of the room. Therese looked down at her fingers threaded with Carol’s. They fit perfectly. The blonde caressed the side of Therese’s face as she leaned her forehead on her lover’s. She shut her eyes and whispered faintly with a tinge of eagerness, 

“Do you… want to?” 

She got her answer as Therese grazed her thumb over Carol’s quivering lips and kissed her softly. The younger woman took her lover’s hand and allowed her to trace her collarbones and her chest. She then watched Carol’s hands slowly unbutton her light blue chambray shirt and peeling it off from her shoulders. 

“I never looked like that.” Carol spoke as she beheld Therese’s nakedness. Her eyes drenched Therese’s exposed skin with longing. 

The two were soon intertwined in each other’s bareness, so close that neither could recognize where their own body began and the other’s ended. Carol’s breath was warm on Therese’s neck. Therese bit her lower lip as Carol’s hands cupped her bosom and squeezed it lightly. Though it was palpable how much they wanted-- needed each other’s touch, they moved in a pace where their desire for each other trickled and would then surge moments later. Carol’s insatiable hand coursed through the side of Therese’s body before her tapered fingers entered the younger woman. A moan escaped Therese as she held on tighter to Carol’s back.

“Faster,” Therese urged but Carol didn’t cave in just yet. The blonde’s lips strayed from Therese’s neck and made a stream of kisses, along with her tongue, from the brunette’s chest, to her stomach and to her inner thighs. Therese held Carol’s hands as the blonde’s mouth met the young woman’s damp folds. Therese felt like her head spun and her heart was going to pound out of her chest. 

“I’m going to come.” Therese muttered under her breath. Carol didn’t stop-- her eyes, emblazoned with desire as they shot up to glance at Therese. Carol felt Therese tightening. Therese bit her lip but she couldn’t hold back her moan, weakened by the flood of pleasure. Therese, a little bit breathlessly, looked at Carol lovingly before she tasted herself on the woman’s lips. Carol finally laid beside Therese and she allowed the smaller woman to envelope her in an embrace. Chest to chest, she could still feel her lover’s heartbeat quickening until it gradually decelerated and became in sync with the beating of her own. Their naked silhouettes were draped exquisitely by the pale moon-cast blue that peeped from the window and raced across the dim room. Therese tucked a loose lock of hair away from Carol’s face before placing a delicate peck on the woman’s lips. She wanted to tell her that she loved her, but saying those three words seemed to never come close to what she truly felt about Carol. She remembered perusing a poetry book in Carol’s apartment last week while her lover was asleep. A line from a poem stood out for her-- 

_ “we loved with a love that was more than love.” _

It made her ponder-- even the great minds could never seem to concretely fathom what love was, the feeling of it, the depth of it. Having her arms weave around Carol with their bodies only leaving minute spaces between them, Therese knew nothing could ever perfectly explain how deeply she felt. She was only at the mercy of believing how effortlessly they gravitated to each other in that fateful afternoon at the coffee shop-- and how they must be meant for each other. Because maybe she and Carol were not just lovers, they were love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Carol-related and you guys might not mind it, but "A Lot like Home" is getting published in an issue of a literary journal next month. Although it might not be Belivaird (I needed to make it non-Belivaird to satisfy the criteria), the mystery of the subject's gender and sexual identity is retained because I used second person POV for the narrative. Yay for queer/gay stuff! It's my first work (and hopefully not the last) that's officially getting published so I'm really psyched. :) I'll let you guys know when it's already up/published. For the mean time, check out my short bio here: https://www.facebook.com/AsianCha.Journal/photos/a.1249588675057020.1073741837.206856675996897/1351287321553821/?type=3&theater

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I’m also the one who made that coffee shop au gifset on Tumblr-- theresebelivetsgayhat
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
